Day by Day
by RaeCapello
Summary: "Best friends for life" it ain't that easy. "I love you, it's all that matters" I'm sorry. "Feeding off your happiness" Dayum. "It's not the same"  Of course not. When friendship is tested, doing the despicable is alright, no? No hard feelings. Forgive me
1. Windows View

(Noah Puckerman's POV)

"Seriously! Wake up! For Christ sakes! Get up!" Aw man. That distant voice rang in my head. Who the hell wanted me to get up so early on a fucking Saturday. I pulled the pillow over my head. And before I knew it, a few pairs of hand made a grab for me.

"What the f-..." I was dropped into the bathtub that was filled to the brim with freezing water. Hell. There were practically ice cubes floating in it, populating about three quarters of the water surface. And then I saw it. Finn Hudson and Mike Chang. Both my childhood best friends. Damn it. They didn't have to resort to these kind of means to wake me up.

"I'm up. I'm up. God damn it. You didn't have to toss me into the tub like that!" I half yelled back, my whole body starting to shiver.

"We tried to wake you up! But you didn't budge. We even played a Miley Cyrus song to get you to wake up!" Mike retorted, his brows furrowed in agitation.

That totally answered why I dreamt of Miley Cyrus giving me a lap dance. Well, not that she was pretty or anything. But at least I had an a-okay enjoyment time dreaming about her lower half.

"Have you forgotten? Today would be the 16th year that we made the pact!" Finn grinned proudly making me realize that it was the 29th of February today. The day that only comes once every 4 years. The day we chose specifically for us to swear to brotherhood. Cliche much... But true.

We were 7 then and we spent our days running about causing trouble. We were 7 year olds! Who wouldn't? And that's when we came upon that bridge where we made the pact. Each of us held hands and held it up high. Like as if we won some tournament. We shouted out our names and the vow as well as the aspirations that we had for ourselves.

Finn Hudson was aiming to become an American football national star. Mike Chang wanted to be a well known international dancer. No doubt that they won't achieve it. Being the smart badass I was. I shouted out this "I want to be America's best badass punk and rule the streets!" Finn and Mike burst out laughing. And a giggled sounded behind us. Brittany. Finn's 6 year old sister. She was beautiful. She always had been. Finn smirked and started stripping. Mike too and Brittany covered her eyes like the 6 year old she was.

"You're not decent! I'm gonna tell momma!"

"Dammit!" I muttered. I wanted to be decent for her. But NO... Finn and Mike just had to strip me. Right in front of her no less. And then I was pushed over by Finn and Mike. The three of us plunged straight into the water. Brittany squealed and ran to the edge of the bridge. She gathered all our clothes and then started to back away, grinning. If it weren't for Mike who sweet talk her into returning our clothes. I doubt I would ever be able to face the outside world with no shame that burnt my cheeks. So much for being man.

And now, since I am fully awake. I got Finn and Mike out to my living room so I could change and we could head out. I slipped into a polo shirt and some jeans. Still a bit sleepy. But well, I tried to look my very best I swear! But it wasn't my fault. Sure the girls think that I'm good looking and all. But seriously, I'm nothing compared to people like Vincent, a senior in college. And I think that I might get to see Brittany today... So why not put in the extra effort?

It was sunny today and well, Mike had a "brilliant" idea to go drinking. I, for one thought it was a ridiculous idea. For one, it was broad daylight, usually people drink at night. Two, if we did go, there goes my chance of seeing Brittany. Three, I do not want to get a hangover tomorrow morning. Four, this is one of the rare occasions where I have a reason to see Brittany. I ain't gonna let it go like that. Five, we can go drinking some other day. But it doesn't apply to not being able to see Brittany today. And a whole lot of other crappy reasons. I didn't sleep all that well and dandy at first last night. I came home to my condo at 3 a.m. due to some trouble downtown. It's not as if my parents care. I mean they are in Germany right now and I have a trust fund and all that crap. Oh, I just rolled my eyes to that. I live on my own, that is if you don't count that goody-two-shoes that also stays with me. My parents only supply me with one thing, money. Money was never an issue. Not for Finn and Mike too. Mike like me, currently lives alone somewhere where you can use the phrase "out-of-town" due to the quietness and peacefulness of it, alone in the sense whereby there is him and a few people that work for his household. Also with a trust fund and frequent monthly allowance. Finn stays with his parents and sister, in some huge landed property that has a built-in foyer and fountain and all. Mix between victorian and classic mordern style.

Speaking of which, the three of us owned different kinds of motor vehicles. Two each, not surprisingly. Finn has a black Porsche 911 Turbo and a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Mike drives an Orange Lamborghini Murcielago and he bikes a bluish black Suzuki GSX 1400 R Hayabusa. I drive both a green Lamborghini Gallardo Spider and maroon Porsche 911 Speedster. That always meant that if we head out together we take off in different vehicles. Sometimes racing each other, sometimes one after another. Mike doesn't drive in his car much. He prefers biking due to him having horrible memories of driving.

We settled for an Italian restaurant located in town. And I couldn't help but smirk when I saw a few people crowd around my 911 Speedster which have not actually been in the market yet. I got it with some connections I had. Sitting by the window and looking at how people go on with their lives made me sleepy. We ordered our food and all and still quite oblivious about why the need of an extra chair. I swear to God that this time I was 100% fully awake when I saw a black 2010 Jaguar XK pull up next to Finn's yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. The next shock was when she came out.

_-Reviews? Questions?-_


	2. Not that Obvious

(Finn's POV)

I was smirking and cocking an eyebrow when I saw Puck's shock face staring out of the window. I guess, I am somewhat ain't as bright when it comes to figuring stuff out. Scratch that. I'm quite a total failure. But its okay. I mean I play smart at things. That even things out, no? But hey. I know that look. Its the "HOLY CRAP IT'S BRITTANY" look. And true enough my sister was coming out from her Jaguar. Okay. Maybe I'm a tad mean. But Mike and I have never seriously taken Puck's affection for my sister seriously. Puck just didn't have that sort of look as a guy who enjoys being tied down, or so we assumed and he's someone who disappears at times. Be it gang brawl or sorting people out. Which punk would want to date a down to earth girl like my sister? Puck would sure be weird if he ever did.

Just yesterday Brittany was talking about Marc from her school. Some guy who totally had the hots for her, told her "I want to be inside you" making me gag on the cookies that I dipped into my milk. And she didn't understand it and she was asking me to tell her what it meant. What the heck was I suppose to tell her? "It means I want to sleep with you, in that not so decent way."? No way in hell was I telling her that. I told her to never mention it again and to never talk to that stupid Marc.

I might sound like a bitch. But no way was I ever going to let my precious sister date a guy like Marc and if Puck had heard about that, it was most likely going to be a full scale fight. But who cares? Free protection for my sister and the world would have one less pervert to go round. Brittany has and will always be the apple of our eyes and I can never let her get exposed to any kind of hurt.

Brittany came into the restaurant and cheerfully greeted us. 'Its Show Time' I thought to myself. Puck was speechlessly tongue tied and all he could muster was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Brittany smiled at him and she started talking to him about random things. That's Brittany for you. It was a tad bit of a drag so Brittany and Mike did the most talking. Puck was still dazed and I was thinking about yesterday's incident. If only she didn't bring it up. It was really embarrassing to keep having it bother you. Thoughts like whether my sister would be hurt or what would she think of me if I did told her about it yesterday. I was hoping that today would be just another day going by, looking at how slowly things are progressing right now. I know I'm a horrible person. Today should be a happy occasion. So I have to learn how to let myself have fun.

I've noticed that Brittany have started to blush a lot more now, when she's around Mike. This was something I wanted to avoid so bad. The time when it might include both my best friends. This is just not right anymore. I'm just afraid that any of the three might get hurt.

Maybe there should be a Facebook page "1 million against bestfriends dating younger sisters".

"Brother, the foods here already. Why aren't you eating yet? Are you feeling unwell?" Brittany's voice broke through my train of thoughts and making me shift my gaze to her.

"I'm fine Sis. I was just waiting for it to cool down. Thanks for worrying"

"Dude. The food came 10 minutes and you didn't even seem to notice it. Admit it. You were spacing out." Mike smirked.

"Whatever." I took a fork and stab it into my lasagna before shoving it in his mouth. Mike winced a bit, but ate it anyway. After we ate and talked a bit more, I decided that we should be on our way before we get kicked out of taking up space in the restaurant, I was paying this time, so I stood up to head to the counter. The boy working at the counter looked really young. He had spikey dark brown hair and striking green eyes. I have never seen him around before. His name tag read "Jefferson"

"Are you new?" I asked

"Yes sir. I just came in not too long ago" his accent was a slight British. Nevertheless he was good looking.

"Well welcome then!" I replied smiling at him

"Thank you sir, and here is your card. Do come again" he smiled and open the door for the bunch of us.

We spent the whole afternoon shopping and following Brittany around. Mike was grumbling a bi, but it has earned him nudges from Puck. Finally after a whole lot of shopping and going in of boutiques, evening came and we made our way to the newest club that had just recently opened in town. Brittany was jumping up and down because we had first class passes and we didn't have to wait. One of the perks of being in the high social circle, I guess. At least she's happy. The background was playing "Six Feet Under The Stars" by All Time Low. And everyone was dancing on the dance floor. Even Brittany, I didn't though. I had to watch out for her. Puck was already a bit wasted and so was Mike. So I wasn't surprise when Puck went stumbling to the bar counter to get another rainbow shot. And I wasn't surprise when he fell onto a girl's lap. She was slightly nodding off and from where I am, sitting on the booth, she seemed to have reddish hair, or maybe its the lights. What I didn't expect next was a storming platinum haired girl with coloured streaks, stomping over to Puck who was dangerously hovering over the redhead. The angry platinum haired girl grabbed his collar and started punching the lights out of Puck.

"What the hell was that for?" Puck shouted at the girl after being tossed to the ground.

"That, my fucking man, is for trying to take advantage of my baby cousin." The angry girl snarled at Puck, pointing an accusing finger towards him as well

"Why the hell would I want to take advantage of her? Don't put words in my mouth and mess with me!" Puck slurred out and glared down to the girl.

"Fuck you! You whiny bastard." Everyone was looking now. Punches were being thrown everywhere. And tables were now overturned as well as anything in their radius of about 10 meters has been clearly destroyed.

"Bitch, even if I did take advantage of her, who are you to stop me?" Puck growled as he slammed the girl into the bar counter.

"I told you already faggot. I'm her cousin!" The girl yelled at Puck, clearly not affected by being thrown around.

"That's it. You both are getting out. Now!" the manager shouted, pointing to the direction of the doors.

It was a comical sight. Two buff security guards grabbed Puck and the girl and dragged them towards the entrance/exit before throwing them out.

I wanted to get Puck, but I couldn't let Brittany out of my sight. I heard screams from outside and more vulgarities being thrown around. I grabbed Brittany who was now grabbing on to Mike and started making our way towards the exit. The "cousin" push herself up from the bar and started walking in front of us. She wobbled a little but finally made her way out and taking out her cellphone and speed dialing.

Words like "Dast", "Masey", "fight" and "drunk" was all I heard. Because Puck was yelling and everyone was staring at both him and the girl. The girl flashed her middle digit and I realized that it was tattooed with the name "Jefferson" and it was weird how it seemed familiar. And that's when a car pulled up and a number of hands made a grab for the two cousins.

_-Questions? Reviews?-_


	3. Backing Off

(Mike's POV)

_"Mikey! You should get laid soon like seriously."_

Why does his words always have an effect on me. Stupid brother of mine. I'm glad he stayed in Korea.

"_Anyway, mother was asking about you the other day. you're still looking good. Even on the magazines. And fit as ever." _

I stood up and walked towards the receiver. Scanning through all the other voicemails, I realized I had one today. The number was seemingly familiar and I pressed the play button waiting and hoping it wasn't Korean that greeted me.

"Mister Mike, I'm calling to remind you about your photoshoot tomorrow, the female model has been confirmed and it starts at 11 a.m. sharp, see you tomorrow."

Thank God the receptionist called. I almost forgotten about it. Its been so long ever since I had to do a photoshoot with a female. Usually I do them alone, advertising products or with other male models. I wonder which magazine my brother was reading, he did mentioned that I'm still fit... So I guess he must have seen my picture somewhere in Korea... Its... Nap time for me... Now...

I shot out of bed, and fell back just as suddenly. My head hurt for a moment or two. that's what you get for jumping out of bed and not lazing around. I looked over to my digital clock. Screw it. 30 minutes to 11. I'm gonna be late.

Changing and washing up took 20 minutes of my now very precious time. I was told off by Kurt many a times to NOT use my bike before a photoshoot. Apparently it "messes" up my hair. But well, Kurt's job is to make me look good in everything. And so, I didn't really bother about it that much. I was racing against time. Counting down the minutes I was left with. 3 minutes to 11 and I just managed to park my bike in the parking lot, running towards the elevator I was left with only 1 minute. I was going to be late. I couldn't be bothered anymore. As I got off from the elevator, I strolled into the agency, couldn't be bothered to run anymore. I was greeted with Mitchell smiling smugly at me. And I prayed hard that she wasn't the one.

"Miss Mitchell, please go get ready for your photoshoot with Miss Elaine and you Mister Chang, you're 3 minutes late" sighed the receptionist Molly. Mitchell whined and she winked at me. Sending shivers down my spine, when she was gone I turned to Molly.

"Sorry..." I smiled sheepishly

"The female model has arrived, she's currently getting ready with the help of Miss Tina. Mister Kurt is waiting for your arrival in the changing room. Good luck for the photoshoot."

Thank the heavens it was not Mitchell. I made my way into the dressing room. And Kurt practically flew to my side, he started rambling off about my hair, rambling about me being late, about Mitchell being acting like a bitch as usual... And lastly he said to me this,

"You know... I saw the model earlier just now... And I heard her name was Healey... She looka familiar though, I don't think she's new at this. Anyway just keep your head held high. You can do this. Now can you please change into this?" he said as he handed me my clothes. After changing and all that make up, I had to un-glue Kurt from me.

With that I proceeded to the room. We had to do a few commercials today, and knowing how long it might take, I mentally prepared myself. And that's when I first saw her. Her hair flowed down to her waist, light brown curls, the dress she was wearing went down to her mid-thigh and was befitting to her complexion. Black and red ivory dress on her pale skin. Her eyes light but somehow striking green. I on the other hand was decked out in a white and golden-ish tuxedo. The first commercial was for the Juiliard school, who would be having auditions for the music faculty.

I was told to "play" the piano as an accompanist, and Healey was sitting on the edge of the grand piano playing the violin, she didn't really need to pretend to play, she seemed like she knew how to. Easy as it may sound, the first commercial took about 2 hours before the principal from Juiliard school was pleased with it.

While changing to the next outfit, I over heard Kurt talking to the photographer.

"Healey Faize is the name she's using right? I thought her last name used to be Michaelis? Wasn't she a model since young?"

"Yeah, but Kurt, she went on a hiatus for some time. And she can be engaged, right?"

"No. She's not, I checked her information earlier, she's still single. And I heard after her photographer died, she just went off, just like that."

"Tayraus right? He used to be a famous photographer. Haha! Kurt are you a stalker?"

"SHUT UP..."

Healey Faize. The last name sounded like Italian. Whatever. Its not like... I'm ever going to see her again. The whole photoshoot went well and before we knew it, we were all in a bar for dinner. The whole crew was there, well except Healey, she said she had something on. And somehow she really does look familiar, the more I think about it the more I feel like I've seen her before...

I was biking home when it started raining buckets. And that's when I saw her. She was trying to hail a cab I presume. And she seemed like she was unstable. Had she been drinking? I pulled up in front of her. She was dead asleep on her feet. And drenched to the bone.

"Hey! Healey! Want a ride?"

"Mm..."

I had to help her up my bike and made sure over a hundred over times that she won't fall off. She muttered incoherently, and I had no idea where she stayed no matter how I ask, she just mutters and whimpers a bit. So I took her back to my house.

I had to call my butler Mister Kellerman to help Healey off my bike first, because if I get off first she might fall. She had a change in clothes, and was now lying on my bed. Obviously I didn't do the changing. The maids did. I didn't notice how small she looked like until a saw her sleeping in my bed. I sat on my bed next to her trying to rinse the sweat from her face as it seems like she was burning up. And that's when I heard it, it wasn't loud, bit it was clear, since there were no sounds to muffle it.

"Raus..."

It came out in a whimper or maybe something close. All her mutters were strained and filled with apologies and begging. Like she was on the verge of breaking apart. I couldn't take it anymore. I really didn't want to be in anyway eavesdropping, it just seems wrong and hearing what she was muttering, I was guessing it was that same old cliche love story where the girl gets dump and she blames herself or whatsoever. I've never been good at this... I was about to leave when her hand made a grab for mine.

"Don't leave me alone. Please..."

I was about to pull away, but in the end I ran my fingers through my hair and took my place sitting next to her, hoping and praying that all her nightmares and pain would leave and let her sleep soundly.

_-Reviews? Comments? Throw it all out-_


	4. Cooling Point

(Mike's POV)

"Please, don't leave me..."

She's really starting to burn up. And it's 2 a.m. in the morning. I've dozed off earlier, but was soon enough awoken by the distressed cries made by Healey.

"Hush now, its gonna be alright..." I whispered. While re-wetting the cloth by putting it in bucket that held ice cold water and wrenching it dry before placing it on her head. Whatever she was experiencing seemed rather vivid and real.

"You promised... You promised you won't leave me..."

This was new. It sounded like she was using this to convince whoever it is, to stay as he had promised to never leave her. I really didn't want to hear all these. But somehow it keeps tormenting her and her being tormented, keeps me wide awake. My prayers were not answered. As I got up to refill the bucket with ice, I got a shock of my life when I saw Kell preparing pastries that I enjoy, for later in the morning.

"Young master, is everything okay?" My butler asked, ever so politely.

"Kell, you don't have to call me so formally when we are alone you know. And everything is fine." I replied, heading to the fridge. And opening it.

"I've watched you grown up, and I never once saw you bringing a girl home overnight. Not only that, you seem to be going through a rough night... I'm guessing she's sick? You can always ask me to take over young-,..."

I watched him intently.

"Mike..." he managed to struggle it out. And I watched him, amused.

"Kell, you're only in your young thirties and you sound like an old man already. And well it was raining, and she was drenched to the bone. And she's also a fellow model under the same agency as me, I can't watch her and do nothing, especially when it was raining buckets." I said while putting ice cubes into the bucket.

"I can take over from now,... Mike, if you wish..."

"Its okay, you should turn in already. I can handle this... Come on! What happened to letting me experience hardships?" I smiled popping ice cubes and dropping them into the bucket. And I put two and two together. "Did you wait for me to sleep before sleeping, Kell? The truth." I said as I turned to face him

"Yes I did..." he answered guiltily.

"I want you to sleep now, Kell... I'll be fine. don't worry too much about me."

"Yes young master..." he said and turned around, walking in the direction if his room.

Kell has always been there for me. Ever since I was born, Kell had only been a mere 10 year old, bearing the responsibility of being a butler or like a personal bodyguard. And the times I would run to him in tears when something screws up in life, including the times he would come to my rescue were countless. Kell rarely made me experience hardships. Though he can't stop my hardships when it comes to dance. he's been more of a older brother then just a butler. Even my own elder brother doesn't do the things that Kell does. Hear me whine to bailing me out of jail were those things that Kell would do.

"Kell..."

"Yes, young master, what's- " he said as he turned around. Cutting him short as I made a jump at him, hugging him. Something I haven't did since I turned 16. "Thank you for everything..."

"There there... I'll always be with you. You don't have to worry about that. Now, I'm sure someone is waiting for you..." he smiled as I let go. "I'll be in my room if you ever need me. Just come and find me." with that he smiled again before retreating into his room.

I washed my face in the basin and placed a dark chocolate that Kell was making earlier, into my mouth. His pastries and sweets are of top quality. And many a times I would ask why he was so against the idea of creating a confectionery shop, he would just looked at me, face looking disgusted at that idea, which would always gets me rolling on the floor.

As I approached my room, it became unnaturally quiet. And I began to run towards my room and open the door as quietly as I could. Healey has finally quietened down. As I continued sponging her forehead, she would shift a little here and there. Her fever throughout the night was unstable. It would decrease and suddenly increase. And again and again it would go. Thanking God that I didn't have much going on later in the day, I realized that I looked really ragged when I saw my own reflection. Again I thank the heavens this time, that I had no photoshoot later that day as Kurt would most certainly have me skinned alive. For not sleeping early and for looking like how I am now.

Healey's hand moved towards the hand that I was holding the cloth to her forehead with and she took it away muttering yet again "Raus", I didn't pull away, however, I began sponging her forehead with my other hand. This time she slept soundly. And she didn't fidget much, to my amusement. I didn't know what happened next, because I woke up with my head resting on my hand, bending over and lying on my bed, my blanket pulled over me. Healey wasn't in my bed or room, and my whole body ache.

I went to wash up before descending the stairs, it was 6 in the morning and the kitchen was filled with a delicious smell that caught my attention. What I saw next also got my attention, Kell and Healey were preparing breakfast, and when Kell saw me he smiled and greeted me

"Young master, you should be resting in bed more."

"Mike, I'm... Sorry about yesterday. And I really wanted to thank you, so I asked Mister Kellerman if I could prepare breakfast for you and I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry for not asking you personally and I really apologize for all the trouble yesterday..." she said hurriedly, as if she was afraid I was angry.

"Its okay Healey. don't worry about it. I'm glad that you are feeling better now. Are you still having a temperature?"

"Nope. I'm fine... Thank you so much. Erm. Breakfast is ready, and I should really, take my leave. Sorry for imposing..."

"Do you want me to send you home? Wait. No. I insist in sending you home. You just recovered."

She finally gave in after persuasion, and it made me feel much better knowing that if I send her home, nothing would endanger her.

Racing on my bike, she didn't say much. Though the silence seem comfortable, I was afraid it wasn't for her. But in the end, we reached her place far too soon and she thank me yet again, before disappearing into her house which was a small landed property. A feeling of emptiness washed through me as I started to speed away and into the night.

_-Reviews? Questions?-_


	5. Chocolate and Strawberry

(Puck's POV)

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic" I murmured. It was fucking-ass noisy outside. What the hell is that bloody idiot doing this time round? I swear if he brings home a girl and fuck her without me, I will cut off his balls...

"Crash!"

Is he trying to demolish our fucking house? I groaned in agony trying to use my pillows to shut the noises that were coming from god knows where. More noises came vibrating through my door. And the worst possible reasons I could think of is that he's reading that whatever karma book that apparently consists of weird positions to screw someone and he's doing it. He wouldn't be man enough to do THAT... Right?... Holy macaroni...

"Shut up already man! People are trying to sleep if you haven't notice!" what was the bloody time anyway? I glanced at my clock, it read 7 in the morning. A Sunday, no less. Early March, and I'm being tortured like this. What has the world became? Filled with crazy people who just can't let me sleep? Last week was Finn and Mike. And now him. Why didn't I just lived alone. I could have just spent my days in peace and tranquility. I'm not sure if using that word fits in my sentence, but to hell with English.

Now it was unusually quiet. And I was about to thank God for that... But could something have happened to him? What are the odds. I couldn't be sure. I got up... More like stumbling out of bed. And threw open my door. I was dragging my feet towards the hall, and made a mental note on my list to Thank God For : No damage was inflicted in the living room. Noted.

"Von? Where are you?"

"Here! Erm I'm kinda busy now, you can go back to sleep. Sorry for the noise earlier!"

That would not be a good sign. That would be the sign of "I'm in deep shit and Noah Puckerman would kick me in the ass" or it can be a "It's a surprise and he can't know" Since when did he ever tell me "you can go back to sleep". Of course I would not. But a sudden thought occurred to me. What if he really brought a girl home and is currently in the midst of screwing her. I wouldn't want to be interrupting now, would I? I had an inner debate with myself. My curiosity versus my conscience. And what do you know?.. My curiosity won. And I would scream like a girl, if I see a girl be bend over my kitchen and being fucked at...

"Yevon?" I asked as I opened the door to our kitchen.

Thank you God, for I wasn't greeted with an ungodly sight of seeing my elder god-brother bending a woman over our kitchen counter. Instead I was greeted by Yevon stirring chocolate and other ingredients. And a mental bowl on the floor.

"What are you trying to make this time round, Von?" I asked half amused and relief washed over me.

"Chocolate and Strawberry mousse" he said grinning at me. His blue-grey eyes twinkled like a kid who had just discovered that he scored an A for his test.

Yevon Krest Kailey. He's a year older then me. And also my god-brother who absolutely love baking. His red hair was now covered here and there with traces of flour. And his face was covered in sweat, but not too much.

"When will it be ready?" I smiled.

"I guess, another hour? With a few add or minus. I can't be too sure when the chocolate batter would be ready. Because the strawberry one took about an hour of stirring before it became as rich and creamy like as what the book described it to be..." he trailed off.

"Do you want some help?" I offered.

"Really? You, Noah Puckerman would be willing as to bestow upon me his helping hands?" he widened in amusement.

"Fine, since you don't need me..." I turned around walking in the direction of the hall.

"Wait! Noah! Okay okay! I was joking! Come back please?" he cried out. I smirked to myself and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to apologize.

"I'm sorry." he said after awhile. That's better... I smiled to myself. We spent 20 minutes before pouring the batter to small glass cups. Yevon wanted it to be both flavors in one, but I wasn't so sure about it. Because wouldn't it taste a bit weird if they get mixed together? So in the end we split the batter. 5 cups of strawberry and another 5 of chocolate for me, while Yevon decides to give all his 10 cups a mixed. He would carefully put a layer of chocolate and another layer or strawberry on top before another layer if chocolate. At that's not all, he changes the sequence and pattern for each cup. And sometimes I would really wonder where he got his patience from. Yevon being the ever so careful one, also does coffee art. Anything related to edible pastries or drinkable warm drinks, he would do his best to make art out of it. Which sometimes is just disturbing.

Placing them into the freezer, Yevon and I were starting to clean up. There is something that Yevon couldn't do though. He could bake, but he can never cook. Except hot pan brownie with chocolate ice cream on top and butterscotch sauce with marshmallows and bits of almonds and chocolate chips. Okay. Now its making me crave for his dessert specialty. Which he had made it a rule that he would make it ONCE in TWO fucking long MONTHS. Due to the fact that I got seriously ill, after eating it two weeks in a row.

Back to the point that Yevon can't cook, its funny to know that he can't cook, but not that funny to see him can't cook. That bloody idiot has too much patience, he tries too hard to make up for his lacking points. I'd say he's LACKING COOKING TALENT. Something he can not make up for. No matter how hard he tries. Seriously who have heard of boiling an egg in the rice cooker?

Yevon was washing up, preparing to retire for the night and I went to check the dessert after washing the dinner plates. I took one of Yevon's cups that had a post-it attached to it. On it scribbled "Noah, thanks for helping me out! This is for you! From, Yevon." I turned the cup around. It wasn't like what I had expected it to be. All mixed together. Yevon's patience made it exactly how he wanted it to be. I went over to the couch, grabbing a spoon on my way out of the kitchen, and plopped myself down on the couch to watch "C.S.I" I stabbed my spoon into the cup and scooped up the mousse... Tasting it. I thought to myself. It ain't half that bad. In fact. It's good.

_-Comments? Questions?-_


	6. Not everyone's Game

(Finn's POV)

It was starting to rain now. And the worst part was that we were only 3 hours into our practice. There's another painstaking 3 hours more to go. Unlike anybody else who graduated from high school and continued studying, Matt and I are currently majoring in Football. Puck dropped out of it in college. Mike on the other hand, didn't get selected.

There was this selection camp thing that we had to go through. All around America, talented footballers would be selected to participate this training camp, whereby only the best would be chosen to one day be a national player. Everyday, all participants had to wake up at 5 a.m. to run 20 rounds of the 5 kilometers track. And more foot work practices at 8 in the morning. Intensive physical work would be done in the afternoon and in the evening there would be matches whereby we had to play against each other. This was done to check our perseverance. The camp duration was 6 months long and the final selection was made last year.

Upon hearing that I've got through, I was no doubt happy. However those who didn't had to leave. I'm sure that all the times we had to share in this camp were all memories worth remembering. And seeing friends leaving was not exactly a a feeling that would be positive from the start. The training for the selected players had to train 6 hours daily and another 3 hours of team bonding and physical training. Though there are "off days" in which we named them, are days where we won't have training at all.

"And HIKE!" whatever it is every practice game was important. Being the quarterback, I was behind Matt who played center, the sounds of equipment colliding resounded throughout the whole field, and before I knew it, the ball came flying in my direction, the opposing team was coming head on, and it was sooner or later one of them slips pass the guards. Ciel who played running back came into view and this was my only chance to make a pass, wait a minute. How the heck did he manage to enter the opposing zone? Forget it, if I don't do it now, it will be too late if one of the opposing team noticed Ciel. I lunged the ball in the air and prayed hard that Ciel would be able to catch it. Everything now seemed slow and everyone's eyes were on the ball that was in mid-air. Soon it started to drop and everyone's eyes followed the direction the ball was heading to. Ciel caught it after what seemed eternity and the opposing team was now make launches at Ciel, attention diverted to the ball that was currently at the hands of Ciel, our own team, started to defend him too, and like a stroke of lightning, Ciel scored a touch down.

A play book is a book that consists of many strategies a team can use. Our Coach who has been training us for the actual national game has always drilled into our head the importance of these strategies. And I guess most of the credit for winning this time round was due to the cooperation of the team members who went on to memorize the play book after I instructed them in a meeting we held to further improve our playing.

When training ended, I dragged myself to the changing rooms. Sitting in those benches and pulling my tower over my face. Resting for a bit. Grabbing my towel and all I went to the shower stalls. I guess I'm the only left. I wasn't physically that tired. But I was mentally drained. Granted this alone time made me think about her. How long has it been since I had last visited her? I wondered as I shampooed my hair. Did anything change during the time since I last saw her? I sighed, now soaping my body. Rinsing all the soap, I wondered about how she is right now.

I miss her. So much. I finally admitted, sliding down the marble wall and sitting under the shower that was still on. I used to love her. But it wasn't the same anymore. I recalled all the times we fought, face to face and over the phone. And it always "Finn, you just don't understand." what don't I understand? What is it? Tell me why won't you. Its been four years now. Four long years. The feeling that I once had for you doesn't mean a thing anymore. I haven't experience love since after you. What we had was the past. So why do I keep thinking about you?

I leaned my forehead onto the wall , as water came running down my face. I still care for you. I wish that God would just put someone in front of me and tell me that she's the one. Or just help me find someone that would be strong in supporting me. Someone to replace you for the moment. I've waited four long years now. Dear God, how long must I continue to wait?

I finally pulled myself up and dragged myself to the changing room. Grabbing my things and throwing on my clothes, I made my way towards my Porsche, I was speeding through the empty road, the sun has already began setting.

_"Finn, you know every time the sun sets... It looks as if... Its returning to the sea." _

I bit down my lip hard, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Life was hard even though I had my friends, somehow it just gets to me that something is missing. Reaching home, I didn't expect my my parents to be at home, however the fact that Brittany was no where to be seen home, got me worried. A note that was pasted outside my door

_"Off for the usual stuff... Brit."_

Its none of my concern. I shouldn't thinkabout it. Don't think about it. Sorry. I will look back. Just not now.

_-Rants? Screwed up complains?-_


	7. Back in Portage

(Brittany's POV)

I was sitting at the back of my car, re-running all my thoughts. Somehow when ever I'm heading here, I always need to be chauffeured, too afraid that I would be caught up in my own memories. My diary in hand. The landscapes that we were speeding through, were familiar yet hazy in my memories. I made it a point to visit her, at least once every six months. And when ever I would visit her, I would stay for at least one week. This routine had been going off for the past 4 years.

My deepest regret, remorse was the fact that I couldn't do anything for her. I looked down on to my diary. It was a present from Mike on my 16th birthday, for he knew my love for writing. And it held most of my deepest thoughts. It wasn't a daily thing that I would commit myself to do, but it held mostly the things that I felt it was worth writing. Flipping through the pages, I stumbled on some of the things I wrote about Mike. About his first fashion show to dance competition.

Turning the pages, there were photographs whereby we were hanging about at the beach. That was so long ago, I can vaguely recall now. Everything now, revolves around my studies. After getting my scholarship for science, I've moved on to medical science. Though brother never asked why, I was sure he knew why. The scenery over here never changes. It still as beautiful as ever. Was that why they moved you here? Its a place that I'm sure your parents took into deep consideration, whether or not its to your liking.

Divine Savior Nursing Home was in view already. Even though its a nursing home, it differs from others, from the whole building to the location and scenery. Todd pulled up right in front of the entrance and told me to call him when I'm ready to leave and that he would be waiting in the small apartment that I would usually rent when I'm here. Upon agreeing, I made my way into the home. Remembering the first time I came here getting lost. The home was big, not that I was complaining, at least they got private rooms with fantastic view of the scenery. A good way to wake up. After so long. I sometimes wonder if you would manage to pull through,... As I opened the door I searched for her sleeping form,

"Quinn... Its me, Brittany. I'm back here to see you again. How have you been?"

Silence ensued... She looked so peaceful, sleeping. Unlike the times when I saw her awake and suffering. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and taking her hand in mine.

"Everyone is fine back at home,"

A lie. My brother is not fine at the very least.

"its been quite sometime since I saw you. You hair seems longer now. Its been four years now, I haven't heard your voice for four years now,"

Another lie, I missed her so much, sometimes when I feel that I'm strong enough I would play the voice mails that were from Quinn. But in the end of the day I would end up a sobbing mess.

"Did you know that Tina and Artie got engaged? And Tina is now a freelance fashion designer and a make up artist for Mike's model agency company."

Thoughts of my brother drifted in to view.

"And... My brother he's now training to be a national football player with Matt. Puck started to find jobs, for fun though... Mike's modeling is coming along."

I couldn't help myself. Tears started to fall as I recalled the time when she was still with us, laughing and everything. But no doubt suffering.

_"Brittany! Finn asked me out!" Quinn said, jumping excitedly and was telling me about the details bout how my brother asked her out. Quinn Fabray was an year older. Also the most beautiful cheerleader in our high school. _

_"That's great! Is my brother a good kisser?" I asked playfully._

_"I heard you! Brittany! Quinn! don't answer her question!" my brother's voice roared from the hallway as Quinn and I made our escape out of the hallway that my brother has just entered._

Another memory flashed in my head.

_I was walking down the hallway alone when I heard my brother's voice._

_"Quinn, I love you."_

_A giggle sounded. Quinn most probably._

_"I know. Because I do too. Forever. And always."_

_And I ran away grinning to myself. Which also caused me to be late for Spanish class._

Forever was too long to promise, Quinn. My brother loved you. But all happy things, would one day come to an end. Nothing was meant to last forever. Or so I was told. Because forever might have been possible, if you had not been diagnosed with Herpes Simplex memories of you, suffering migraines were still a source of nightmares for me even now.

There was once a time where my brother and Quinn's relationship was perfect. So perfect to be true. However, it came right to a halt when Quinn started having bits of memory loss and frequent migraines, along with changes in temper. Brother was at quite a loss at to what should be done. The both of them would then result in a heated argument. Whether it was because Quinn forgot their date too many times, or my brother not being able to stand Quinn's sudden change in mood and temper, it would always leave Quinn crying and my brother sulking at home.

Quinn's parents sent her to the hospital after they couldn't find a good reason as to Quinn's migraines, and when the report came out, Quinn's world came crashing down. As she came out, walking to where I was seated waiting for her to see her report. She was a sobbing heap as she dropped on her knees in front of me. Remembering how she used to beg me to keep it from my brother.

_"Quinn, we can't do this, please. We can't keep it from him anymore." I cried out. _

_"No. Brit. Please. I'll tell him soon. I promise. Just. Give me some time and I will."_

And in the end of the day, things just got even worse. They broke up, Quinn's condition worsened. And she slipped into a state of comatose, a much better state if you ask me, seeing Quinn suffer was a sight anyone would want to avoid. My brother shut everything from the outside world and started to keep to himself. If it weren't for the fact that the gang managed to convince him to continue football, my brother wouldn't be where he is now. Quinn was moved here soon after, and has never once woken up. My brother never once visited her, and he blames himself for the state Quinn is now in. Its been a mess this few years. I looked at Quinn's peaceful face. Another rush of memories flooded my mind all over again.

_-Ratings? Views?-_


	8. Just a Feeling

(Puck's POV)

"Noah! Wake. Up. Now." a voice sounded throughout my room. I didn't know why, but somehow I sympathize with whoever was trying to wake me up. I was being turned around here and there. Over and over again. And whoever it was, the person sounded quite tired. Probably exhausted.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna be late on your first day of work if you continue being like this! Please spare me the agony and wake up!"

Fine fine. I'm up. I'm up. I thought to myself hauling my ass out of bed and into the bathroom. Washing up and changing took a matter of minutes. When I came out, a amusing sight greeted me. Yevon snoozing off on my bed.

"What happened to "you're going to be late for work"? My dearest god-brother" I said in the best sweetly sick voice that I could manage.

"That is disturbing. Anyway, breakfasts is ready. Hurry up, we will be late if you carry on like this." he said getting out of bed. His spiky red hair always manages to stand out somehow,

I remember the times when Yevon would come over during the holidays and we would play from morning to night. Yevon amazingly got me a job at the same hotel where in was working as a dessert chef. Yevon no doubt will never ever be a chef of main courses, but being able to prepare something edible is already more then enough for him. How Yevon managed to bribe his way in was a mystery, but even so how he managed to get me the job of being a fucking waiter was even more a mystery that was worth my time of investigating.

While munching on the cakes that Yevon has prepared breakfasts, he started to remind me of my manners.

"No crude languages, no fighting, no sarcastic remarks, no shouting, no losing of temper..." on and on he went.

"You sound like my mother." I said with my mouth full.

"I'm am after all, put in charged to look after you and everything. Not only that I'm your older brother."

I always liked it when he said he was my brother, I might be deprived of the feeling of a proper family feeling. But having Yevon, was better then having the people I call family. The feeling when I'm with Yevon, beats every family feeling one can get, hands down.

And so, we finally got into his car, he didn't want me driving, knowing that if I was the one driving, its going to get us into trouble due toy reckless speeding. Yevon speeded through the traffic in a very gentleman way, I should add. And in 10 minutes flat, we managed to reach the hotel, and I never expect myself to actually be a waiter in such a top class restaurant. What would the people down town think of me now. shouldn't I be the one eating here? Yevon sure knows how to work even though we don't have to.

Yevon pushed me into the changing room, and I was about to snap at him when a man in the room cleared his throat.

"About time you arrived. You must be Mister Puckerman. I'm Dean Thomas. Mister Thomas to you. I've been put in charge to train you and another waitress that will also be coming in today. Off you go now. I will be seeing you outside now. Please change into your attire before coming out" he said before walking out.

Cocky much, I thought to myself, grabbing the uniform that would most certainly be an insult to my other more fashionable clothes. Yevon must be in the kitchen right now, I wondered while taking off my clothes and pulling on the white dress shirt and black dress pants. I guess I would sneak in during my break. Pulling on the black bow, and readjusting it, I took the black vest in one hand with all my other clothes in another, before throwing my own clothes into the locker.

I walked into the ballroom, pulling in my vest and touching my Mohawk here and there. And I saw "Mister" Thomas talking to a girl with platinum hair. With streaks of red, black and purple highlights. Who in their right mind would want to hire someone with such a hair do. If she wasn't wearing a skirt, I would have thought she was a guy with her spiked hair and uneven hair on different sides.

"Noah Puckerman, this is Mason Jefferson and like you, today would be her first day of work." Thomas said.

I would have sworn for a moment that she smiled at me. God she was beautiful in a very weird way. I had no idea why but the next thing I noticed was that her small smile drooped into a frown.

"Wait a minute. I know you!" I exclaimed and quite a number of people turned around to stare at the three of us.

"My sentiments exactly." she said in a calmed voice.

"You're the girl who was messing around with me at the bar before!" I accused.

"Please. Messing around is the wrong term to use, I must say. More like you got owned by me." she snickered.

And before I could retort her Thomas cut me, and I lost my train of thoughts. Screw him.

"Please. If you may, settle this outside of working hours. Its time to learn the basics before one of you mess around and spoil our reputation. Miss Jefferson, if you may, please show Mister Puckerman and I how you would serve the customers."

Everything she did was precise. From serving food to attending to their whatever needs. Like a perfect model server. I bet my hair she had such experience. My working life isn't going to be all dandy and fine now, with her working under the same company as me and not to mention under the same crew. I knew that this mornings bad feeling wasn't a good sign. But I never expected it to be such a horrible sign. I took notice of her left hand. It was tattooed with her family name. A rebel I presumed. What a bitch. And as if she managed to read what was going through my mind, she cocked her eyebrows and smirked at me before saying

"And so, what if i am one?" FUCK. Is she a mind reader? Did she hear me? Or did i say that out loud. This is so not happening. It can't be, right? Is she like that stupid vampire that could read minds? What was his name or the show's name, I could not be bothered to remember. But it did shock me big time, what she said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Nothing. Just stop screwing around with me." I said as I gritted my teeth. And with that Mister Thomas had to just break us apart, for fear that we would cause a scene and also spoil the "oh so great" reputation of the hotel. Just my fucking luck. Its going to be one hell of a fucking long day.

_-Comments and Reviews welcomed-_


	9. Moving On

(Finn's POV)

I was watching American Gladiators when Alex came knocking on my door.

"Sir, your car has been prepared for your departure."

"Thanks" I said before he left. I was sitting on my sofa, flipping through channels mindlessly. I felt like a retard. Somehow. I've been wasting my free time away after Brittany left for whatever she was planning to do.

Today was my off day and I decided to drop by and visit Puck at his work place. At the same time tease him senseless. Its amazing that he managed to hold down this job for 3 days and still holding it. Mike and I was betting on the duration he would be able to last. And so far, its going good for him. Which puts both Mike and me at ease. It seems like he's really trying to be down to earth. I still remember the times we were in thrown in jail, countless of times. When we were caught for doing the things that Puck's gang had influence us to do. It was always Yevon that would bail Puck out and followed by Mister Kellerman, Mike's butler who would bail Mike out. And then, there I would be. Sitting in the jail cell all alone. I never dared to call Brittany, or Alex when such things happen. It would hurt Brittany. And since my parents were never around before, I would be retained in jail for a night before being released. Brings back all the times when we were running around wild.

Didn't matter. In the end of the day, we were now quite independent and also we had our jobs to keep our free time at bay, preventing us from doing reckless things.

I got up from and went over to my closet, opening it to reveal all my clothes, renting from sports attire to formal attire. I grabbed a red Lacoste shirt along with an Old Navy brown khaki to change in, before making way to Mike's latest Photoshoot. He's been talking about a girl lately. Which I thank God that Brittany isn't here to here about him talking about his interest. Recently the modeling agency has been pairing a certain fellow model with Mike due to positive remarks and views. And that equates to one happy Mike.

I got into my car and decided that maybe I had enough time to drop by Rachel Berry. A girl who used to have the hots for me I'm high school. Its not that she wasn't pretty or so, its just that I was much in love with someone else during my high school life. But its all over now. Why I even thought of Rachel then, was a huge question mark. I tried calling her, unfortunately it ends up going to her voice mail. I guess she was busy then. I sighed and figured that there was no harm watching Mike do his photoshoot.

Upon arrival, a brunette was being helped into what looked like a French dress. With all the frills and ribbons, along with a hat decorated with roses. And that's when I saw a familiar face.

"Tina!" its been eons since I last saw her. She was more beautiful then I could remember. And on the fourth finger of her left hand sat a beautiful diamond ring. I couldn't help myself and I questioned her,

"From Artie?" Glancing at the ring. I couldn't help but laugh when she blushed and hug me in of course a friendly manner. Artie wouldn't mind, right? I did save him a couple of times before...

"Here to find Mike? He's changing. Kurt is helping him. And I need to help Healey too. If I known better, I say your best friend, likes this girl." she laughed while walking away.

"We'll see about it. And how great she really is in real life." I smirked.

"Oh you'll see. she's not that unlikable. In fact, she's very likable. Just don't fall head over heels for her when you see her!" she called back. Against my better judgement, I didn't ask what Tina meant by that. She's always talking in riddles. But no doubt that she understands me quite well.

Waiting in the "fish tank" or so it seemed like one to me. I'm not sure the actual name of the room. I was able to catch a view of the brunette's face properly. She had soft features, along with light green eyes that were stunning somehow. Her hair was neatly tied up in a flowery bun, wearing Victorian French traditional clothes. Beautiful indeed. Mike came out wearing a black tuxedo. Those you would see if one watches "Pirates of the Caribbean" I wonder how he's able to stand all the frills and still be able to laugh and joke with the girl I presumed to be Healey.

Mike was joking around, and Healey never once offered more than a tiny smile. That some how looked very strained. I guess Mike couldn't see me up here. The glass was tinted. So it was easy to not notice. The photoshoot went well, though it was boring in the sense that it was taking of photos again and again for close to 3 hours, but it was comforting to see that Mike was enjoying himself. Ever since he got kicked out of football, he never once looked like this, of course if I had went to his previous photoshoots earlier, I would have seen him enjoying himself like this, but since I didn't until now, it was comforting to see him like this.

"Finn!" Mike shouted, running towards me with all the excessive cloth fluttering behind him. "What are you here for? Did you sit through the whole photoshoot?"

"Yeah, I did. I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch together and all, at the same time we can visit Puck."

"I'll change out of this. And then we can go! I'm hungry!" he dashed off without looking back. All the frills fluttering everywhere. I was sitting in the lounge when Healey came from the changing room and into the lounge. I stood up, walking towards Healey, about to ask her if she saw Mike. I was in a state of shock when she suddenly turn around.

"Erm. Hi." I managed to stammer out. This would be the first time that we met properly, I guess. But I never expected our first meeting to be under such circumstances. And when she looked at me for the first time. Her eyes unknowingly started to widen.

"Are you alright?" I just had to ask. Her eyes seemed to start watering and that's when her hands slowly rose up to my face, cupping my face and her thumb stroking my face.

"You're back." she choked out. Tears that threatened to fall, were being pulled by gravity. I was confused. And it felt weird. Before we knew it, Mike came running to us and Healey snatched her hand back.

"Healey, you know my friend?" Mike chirped, unknown to the tension.

"No... I need to go... I'm sorry." She turned around and ran towards the exit. Finally it dawned upon me. I made her cry.

_-Rants? Complains?-_


	10. Trying to Smile

(Mike's POV)

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Wait a minute. Why should I care? God. Its eating into me, I do care. But why? Why am caring way overboard. I can't believe what I just saw. Healey touched Finn. She has always been shunning away all sorts of close physical contact outside of work. So why now? Does she know Finn? What are both their relationship with each other? Did Finn make her cry? She looked like she was about to cry. I clenched my fist. Trying to control myself, however failing. Finn was driving and I glanced at him. From the look on his face, it was obvious that he was troubled. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked like he was having his own internal debate. It was driving me nuts. All my thoughts. Everything. I can't believe I acted as if nothing happened. It too me so much of energy to act as if that action didn't matter. What am I? An idiot? Of course it mattered. Though I don't know why it mattered. I will come to that point later, after I finish figuring out what that encounter had meant. I was just so angry with myself. I could have just knocked myself out right here and then.

The drive to Puck's work place was a long awkward silence along with my raging silent temper kind of drive. I tried loosening up, when we reaches our destination. Finn got off, passing the man the car key so he could park the car. I wanted this to be done and over with soon enough, because I've got a feeling that I would be dancing tonight. Damn. Now, every single thing is getting on my nerves. I seriously need to calm my mind. Part of me wanted to blame Finn, but what's there to blame him for? Everything is just in the head. Nothing matters more then our friendship, or that's what I told myself.

Entering the hotel's restaurant, I was greeted by a platinum colored hair... GIRL... Right? she's wearing a skirt. It should be a girl. Right? My guess was confirmed when she spoke

"Sirs... Table for two right this way please." and when Finn walked on she walk alongside with me "Sir, please, you don't have to stare so hard" her voice filled no doubt feminine kind of venom. I apologized, and noticed that some how she found interest in Finn. Not in that kind of infatuation, she seemed like just very uncomfortable with Finn's presence. So what now. I thought bitterly. Another one of his play toy? Is that why she's looking so uncomfortable? I need to stop thinking bad about Finn now. If I don't, I might actually lose my own sanity. What's with me being so against him all of sudden.

And so our server for today was Mason. That... Girl. Ordering lagsana and Finn ordering baked pasta and some appetizers, drinks were free flow. Oh the joy of free flow drinks... And that's when we finally saw Puck.

"Hey guys! Here's your baked rice!" he went over to our table excitedly. What a rare sight indeed. And by thunder, two baked were placed on our table. Mason at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Punk. Or what ever your name is. I'm their server. Please be kind as to removed the baked pasta that you just served, off the table" cold yet polite in a manner that should not have existed.

"Its PUCK. And no way am I ever going to remove the pasta that I had just served, off the table. And if you have not yet to notice. I happened to be a friend of theirs, MAY-SON" he snapped.

Tension cold and strong surrounded us, making it both uncomfortable and scary for both Finn and I. Seeing as he had started to fidget. And that's when I saw Mason's eyes. No way. They resemble Healey's eyes. However, unlike Healey who's eyes were soft yet stunning, the pair of eyes that were now used to glare daggers at Puck had a similar green shade. However, this pair of eyes were glowing in fury. Luminous. I finally broke the silence,

"Erm. I'm really hungry. So I'll take the baked pasta too! Thank you so much. Erm. You can add that into the bill too! Thanks!" I said awkwardly and forking the steaming hot pasta into my mouth, cringing at the pain. The three of them couldn't help but stare at me. Finn must have noticed my pain, for he stood up and dashed to the bar counter grabbing a cosmopolitan martini to cool down the burn. Mason grinned before walking away, whereas Puck and Finn were fussing over me. No matter how much I told that I was okay, they would ask yet again. Dessert was on Yevon, Puck's god brother. Some cocktail lava thing. I do admit that its yummy. However Jeff's desserts are the only desserts that is able to reach that sweetness level that I require, and its precisely how the way I want it to be. He even learned how to prepare some Korean dishes, because he knew I missed eating Korean food.

I was racing home. A bit drowsy due to the shots that I consumed. Racing by I saw a familiar figure that was outside one of the most out of town bars. Speak of the devil, it was Healey. Sitting on the sidewalk, shaking her head as if she was talking to someone. I stopped my bike in front of her, and I got out, not caring if my bike was stable before getting out. I rushed to her side, embracing her but not into my chest. Just wrapping my arms around her, for I didn't want her to think any bad of me.

"Healey, are you okay? How are you feeling? Have you been drinking? Do you want me to send you home?" I rattled on. And was so surprised when she leaned into me.

"Raus. I'm sorry. Come back" she sobbingly muttered. I sighed, carrying her onto my bike before climbing on. This was like Deja Vu all over again. Like a replay of that fateful day, actually it was almost exactly like that day, except its missing the rain and two dripping wet figures. However this time when she reached out for me, I pulled away. Leaving her alone to fend herself from her own nightmares. I left my room and headed towards the left wing of my house, opening and slamming the door of my sound proof dance studio. Blasting the music and dancing for hours straight. Hip Hop to Popping and then B Boying and Backstreet Jazz. I just didn't want to stop, for fear that if I did, everything would come crashing down.

I didn't know when it happened, but I dropped due to exhaustion. Jeff stood, turning off the music and sitting next to my exhausted self in silence waiting for me to catch my breath.

"You're not alright."

"Who said I was not?"

"You've dance for 5 hours straight already."

I leaned on him. Tired of everything. I felt like giving up, but what's there to give up? I wasn't sure.

"I just don't know what's up with me..." and with that. Blackness engulfed me.

_-Complains? Hate ratings?-_


	11. Taking it Slow

(Yevon's POV)

I was working over time today. Though I doubt that I had the time to go home today. I need to call Noah later to get me fresh a fresh set of clothes, meaning from underwear to my uniform. I needed to present at the very least three new kinds of dessert to the head chef tomorrow.

Thinking back from how Noah was screaming his ass off before leaving for home. Instead of me who was nagging this time round. Puck was the one nagging at me for not resting enough this few days due to my preparations for tomorrow's presentation. It wasn't resting enough that was important for now. What was really important for now was the presentation tomorrow. Making desserts happened to be something my parents thought of servants doing. However I beg to differ. Its a down to earth job. And that's why it matters. For if I fail, I would have to give in to my parents demands. Which would be something I would not want to happen. And therefore here I am, living with Noah. Its not that bad to live with him. Except those times when I had to bail him out of jail.

And so I started with the preparation of the first dessert. I was baking the frozen cake fondant from scratch. Mixing the chocolate paste, I added the right amount of rum which would be necessary along with small bits of dark chocolate into the paste. Soon enough I was making the base. Molding the chocolate mix in to a cup shape mould, making sure that it remains that way for me to pour the paste into it. Moving on, I started making the top, this whole outcome was to shape it into those Japanese tea cups. The mould was something that I had specially got it made for this special dessert. Making at least 6 of each.

It was already one thirty in the morning when I only finally did all the preparations for the first dessert. I text Noah to remind him to bring my clothes before preparing the second dessert. I still remember how she loved blueberries. When we were younger, I would always teach her whatever I had sneakily learned from my household dessert chef. And whenever I didn't add blueberries, she would always have this little pout. It was really cute, a habitual thing now to make something, if possible, that had a hint of blueberry in my desserts. Though I doubt anyone noticed.

I prepared the pie crust and filled the inside of the pie with whipped cream that contained blueberries. Just in case, I chopped the blueberries into four pieces, for precautions. Decorating in precision, I had her on my mind while doing it. How happy she would be if she had a chance to taste it. How long since we didn't bake together. I'll cut the pie after baking it. Since its just preparations I think I'm more or less done. As for the last dessert I would be preparing pan fried ice cream. Though not the usual one. It would be different. I'm trying out maple syrup alongside with apples. Its time make the side shots to go with it, what would she like? I wondered. Its not like she was going have a chance to ever taste my desserts again, but one of the hardest things to ever do is to win her over with desserts.

I prepared a Chocolate Cake Shooter shot to go alongside the chocolate fondant cake, testing it before I was confident that it would go well with that particular dessert. Instead of using 1/2 a shot of Absolut Citron, I used 1/2 shot of Vanilla Stoli, along with 1/2 a shot of Frangelico. Mixing equal parts of Vanilla and Frangelico into a shot glass. I drank the shot and follow it immediately by sucking on a sugar-coated lemon wedge. It tasted fabulous. And I've settled that this would be just right.

The next shot that I settled for, was a bit tricky, for I didn't know if my creation of a formal way to drink it, would work. But for the second dessert cinnamon would do the trick. 1 shot of Apple Juice along with 1 shot of Vodka and dash of Cinnamon would do the trick for an Apple Pie Shot. The informal way of drinking this exquisite shot was to pour one shot of Apple Juice and another shot of Vodka. Sprinkle cinnamon onto the tongue before dunking both shots into your mouth. Without swallowing, one has to shake your head until the cimmamon is dissovled before tasting it full. How ever trying my way would be to sprinkle cinnamon onto a shot glass before throwing a shot of Apple Juice and Vodka into the glass. Shaking well before downing them. It didn't taste out. So I'm sure it would go well. I had to make sure I was still quite awake till tomorrow as I've only prepared what I need. Not the final products yet.

Godiva Peppermint Patty was something I have yet to prepare, and this was going to be the drink alongside my Apple Crumble dessert. For this I paid extra attention to have it be done precise, 1/2 cup Hot Chocolate was prepared, bringing out 1 shot of Peppermint schnapps also known as Rumple Minze, along with 1 shot of Godiva liqueur. I poured 1/2 a cup of Hot Cocoa into a Brandy Snifter. And added 1 shot of Peppermint Schnapps before adding that one shot of Godiva. And since it was a try out. I didn't bother decorating it, I just stirred and drank the scalding hot drink, in hope that it would keep me awake.

I didn't know how, but the last thing I remember was chocolate and blueberries, and then my name escaping her lips. I bolted up and saw Noah staring worriedly at me.

"You alright? I can help you, you know." he whispered.

"I'm fine. What time is it now?" I rubbed my tired eyes. I was having a headache, knowing half-heartedly that it came from the shots that I took.

"6.30 in the morning. Here's your clothes. And I've booked a hotel room for you to bath in. Hurry up." with that me tossed me a card, "Room 307" it said. I grabbed it thanking him on my way out before making it to the bathroom in the suite. The shower was pleasent, it really helped me to keep a clear mind. My presentation was 10 in the morning. And re-entering the kitchen later only left me with 3 hours to get everything done. Chucking the already made pie into the oven and finally taking out the strawberries, I began chopping them.

The last hour the pancakes with strawberries was done, I was now shifting sugar onto the chocolate "tea cup" cake fondant. Decorating bamboo shapes on it. The pie was ready too, scooping up vanilla ice cream and placing them on top before using chocolate sauce to zig zag across the plate. Lastly my new pan friend ice cream pancake. I settled the pancake with bits of strawberries on to the pan, before scooping chocolate ice cream and and preparing the other necessities. 8 more minutes. CRAP. Erm. I was about to take out all the shots I needed for the drinks when Noah pointed the bar table. On it sat the shots waiting to be used.

"Thanks! I'll make them for you some day" I rushed mixing and shaking them. Everything was completed and the head chef called his fellow assistant help me bring out the deserts. And since I've prepared little drinks to go with it, Noah had to help out. The judges, the head chef, hotel manager and one of the hotel's shareholder was sitting at the VIP booth awaiting for the arrival of these desserts.

I place the chocolate "tea cup" fondant in front of the head chef, the pie was given to the hotel manager and lastly presented the pan fried pancake to Mister Couture the shareholder. Explaining to them the dessert and the reason for the included shots, since Christmas was here and it meant drinking, why not? The results would be out later, so I proceeded back to the kitchen to clear up the messes that I had produced over night.

While I was cleaning up, a girl "sneaked" in or so that was what it seemed to me. I stopped everything I was doing at that moment, being amuses at yer actions. While she turned her heard around, to check whether the coast is clear for whatever she was about to do, I found it an amusement that my presence was not yet felt by her. She procededed to the hotel's wine cooler, whereby the all the world's finest exquisite wine was being held in, she was about to reasch out for the handle and upon seeing it, that's when I dashed out, making a grab for her. I didn't do it on purpose, but I accidentally landed both my hands on her waist. And I pulled her down onto me. We both fell down onto the kitchen floor, her on top of me. I couldn't help but gasped at the familiar baby face. Along with those eyes that I've missed over the years.

"Masey..."

_-Rants? Law Cases?-_


	12. Maybe Maybe Not

(Puck's POV)

I woke up to the silence around me. I've been feeling quite uneasy. For some reason. Its already 6.30 in the morning. And usually around this time I would be awaken by the clattering of plates from the kitchen or Yevon screaming his ass off at me. But today was unusually quiet. I dragged myself off my bed. Wandering if this was some kind of prank. It couldn't be that he over slept right? Yevon have never over slept in his entire life. And he went to bed early the day before too. It couldn't be. Begrudgingly I entered Yevon's room. I say begrudgingly due to fact that every time I enter his room. Its for fuck's sake like a frigging girls room. I'm serious. Its to a point of neatness that should not have existed. I almost walk into the wall which one would have to come face to face with after walking through the door. Privacy he says. Privacy my ass. More like he thinks that one day technology would allow solid to pass through solid.

Walking towards his bed, tossing and turning could be seen. The blankets pulled over himself. Great. He did over slept, we might be late for work if this continues on.

"Yevon. Get up! We're gonna be late! what's up with you today?" I half screamed while pulling the covers off him. He started making whiney noises and mutters. While playing tug of war, over the blanket. My hand gently brush past his hand. And soon before being able to process my thoughts, his grip on the blanket loosen. Causing me to stumble a tad bit backwards. Oh God.

"Yevon! Fuck. You're burning up!" I screamed. Running frantically around the house in search of the fucking thermometer, I tripped and fall. Dragging the first-aid kit along with me the contend were spilled all over the kitchen, grabbing the only thing I was seeking for and hauling myself up, I had a clear view of the time. Dashing back into his room and shoving the thermometer into Yevon's mouth, I speed timed myself and at the meantime breaking my fastest record of getting ready for work. I dashed back checking his temperature and my temper hit the roof when I the thermometer read a fucking 39.4 Degrees Celsius.

"Mother Fucker." I cursed. I didn't want to do this. But it was the only way for, I got to leave for work and I need Yevon to be in safe hands too. The only solution I could think of was to ring Brittany up. And I didn't want to, she just came back from her trip and it was so early in the morning. I debated on the life of my god-brother against pampering my sweet princess. And against my own values, I chose the right thing to do. Or so it seems the right thing to do. I grabbed my phone punching in the numbers I knew so well while grabbing my things out of the door. And locking it before shoving the key under the carpet outside. The phone rang for a bit before it cut short when she picked it up,

"Morning Puck, is something wrong?" she said, sounding like see has been sleeping when I've called her. Bad idea. But no use. I can't back out now.

"Morning princess. Do you mind coming over to look after Yevon? He's running a rather high temperature. But if you're not free, its fine..." I stammered the last part out.

"I'll be there. The key's under the carpet right? I'll go over after I have grabbed some stuff for Yevon."

"Yeah it is. Thank you so much princess! Bye!" I said after reaching getting in my Porsche.

"See you later! Bye Puck." with that she hanged up and I started the ignition up, and speeded out to the main district. Racing past every single traffic light, I couldn't help feeling a tab bit happy that I might be able to see Brittany today after work. The drive was slow in my opinion, but either way round I arrived in not so much of a record time. Running through the back entrances trying to look out and at the same time avoid Thomas, my prayers were half answered when it wasn't Thomas that I saw. It was that woman. Jefferson. Oh the joy of her being the first person to meet at work.

"I see that you're late, Puckerman."

"You don't have to rub it in. where's Thomas?" I snapped back after putting on uniform.

"Not very shameful here, huh? The decency to undress in front of the opposite sex."

"More like its shameful for you to watch. Its almost an insult to my body, coming from you."

"Whatever Bitch. And I don't know where he is."

"You're the Bitch! So all this time you've been messing with my head. What the fuck is wrong with you. I need to tell him something important! Stop messing with me. Screw off." I stormed away.

"Its not like I said I knew where he is. And I didn't mess with you..."

I was too angry to bother with her anymore, and decided to just get my ass around in search of the head chef which I guess the best place to find him would be in the kitchen. I'm such a genius, being able to track the head chef down, its not everyday where one can go beyond his thinking limitations. Informing the head chef was another thing, being shouted at along with accuses and insults added on to my temper, in which I swear I was trying the hardest I could to bite it down. Before I knew it, I was shoved out of the kitchen, but still was able to hear those horrible words that he was still cursing about both Yevon and me in French. What a motherfucker.

I sighed. And wished a knew a bit more of Jewish to make a proper sentence to insult him back. Either way round, I got around serving those prissy snobs. Whatever. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed being the one attended to, not the one attending to one, in Germany. Its been years since I was back there. Wonder how sissy is right now. Whatever. It was during noon time did I realized that Jefferson wasn't here to help out. What the hell? What's her problem? And damn. I'm hungry. Storming into the kitchen, I paused after taking one step before suddenly dashing out through the doors. I suddenly remembered the angry head chef. Creaking the door slightly and turning my head from left to right to check if the coast was clear.

Guessing that every chef was currently at the private booth table specially made for them for their breaks, I sneaked right into the kitchen to savage whatever I could. Maybe Yevon had a dessert stored up in the dessert section. As I was making my way to the section, a sudden thud sound broke the silence.

"Ouch." a voice so familiar sounded through the room. I looked around and saw the familiar platinum hair girl's back facing me. Jefferson. I looked at her, wondering what in the world was she doing in the kitchen. Making dessert at the moment. Wait. She can? And it looks good to eat too! She sure is one weird person. Betcha that stupid head chef put her up to this. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be running around like some monkey. But I guess she is a little... Attractive.

_-Rants? Complaints?-_


	13. Here we Go

_**(I really need some reviews about my story to see whether or not I'm going to continue with this, the proportion of readers to zilch number of reviews makes it hard to carry on with this story, I really hope to received reviews from readers as encouragement to proceed with the story. Thank you very much. -Rae)**_

(Brittany's POV)

Getting out of my car after parking it near the biggest pharmacy which also includes a supermarket, I strolled in, determined to find the things I need in record time. Knowing that Brother Yevon has a sweet tooth, no doubt I knew that he was in pain right now. Grabbing all the pharmacy's most trustworthy medicine for Brother Yevon, I recalled all those times I've worked as an intern at a hospital in Orange. Remembering this mornings wake up call reminded me of those emergency calls I would get at ungodly hours to inform me of an emergency that was ongoing in the hospital. And just like those times, Puck's call this morning just brought back those memories whereby I spent my days working myself to forget about Quinn being in a comatose state. Either way round, this time round when I visited Quinn, she seemed better these days.

Pushing the trolley through the food section alley, I tried to find something light, macaroni and cheese? Its not that healthy... Right? Something came to my mind. Its not exactly healthy. But Mike used to make it for me. During the period where I was still moping around and quite the lifeless being I was. I got a bunch of asparagus at the vegetable corner before strolling over the pasta shelf and reaching for a packet of linguini, it was time to get the pecorino, garlic, lemon juice, basil leaves and lastly cayenne. I was quite sure Puck had the rest of the ingredients that I needed at home. I couldn't understand why some people were looking at me. But I didn't bother much about it as I got nearer to the counter. Paying for all my things, the man at the counter insisted to bring my things to the car, I tried declining. But to no avail. Finally giving in and thanking him, I got into my car and drove to Puck's residence.

I finally realized how heavy those items were as I hauled them out of the car. I really should have thanked the men properly just now for helping me to carry those things to my car. Half dragging and half hauling I finally reached the doorway, and I bent down to reach for the key which was under the carpet, Puck and Yevon's neighbor was getting out of the house when I finally got the door unlocked, he took one glance at me before cocking his eyebrows and walking away. Talk about major weirdness. Getting the things onto the counter was one thing. Going head first into Yevon's room was another. I've never been to his room before so I was greeted with a dull atmosphere and walking straight into a wall that came out of nowhere. I took quite sometime to figure how this room works before able to reach Brother Yevon.

Scorching at such a temperature. I began to sponge his forehead. And even with the room blasting with cold air from the air conditioner, Brother Yevon was perspiring, it wasn't that I was unwilling to change his top, working in the hospital has no doubt gave me permission to change a patients clothes. However this wasn't a hospital, and wouldn't it be invasion of privacy? However he might catch a cold if I had left him to wear the totally drenched shirt. Unsteadily I got to his closet, deciding in what clothes I could change for him, my eyes were held captive at a plain looking shirt. I grabbed it up and turned it around to see if it was really as plain as it looked. However what I've been staring at was the back of the shirt. The front of the shirt held the British flag and in the middle of the flag it read "Some Idiot Went To London, And All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt." the material was comfortable and quite light. And it seemed befitting to be used at such circumstances.

Being uncertain about what I was going to do next, I decided that the first thing to do was sit myself onto his bed. One of my leg formed a triangle shape as I pulled that leg towards me, horizontally onto the bed. Brother Yevon's breathing was deep and peaceful. I couldn't bare to wake him up form his peaceful slumber, nervously I reached my hands to cup his head from below as carefully as I could, and lifted his head from the pillow and onto my lap. Murmurs could be heard as I reached the hem of his Grey Samuel and Kevin shirt. Slowly as I could I lifted his back using me leg for support, as cold air rushed through the shirt and being felt against his skin, he shifted away from my contact though unaware of the things happening around him. Finally pulling on his shirt. I left the room with his soaked shirt in hand and headed to the bathroom to place the shirt into the dirty clothes basket before making way into the kitchen to prepare brunch for Brother Yevon.

Preparing the things I needed onto the kitchen counter, I brought a large pot of salted water to boil over high heat. In hand one brunch of asparagus as I trimmed the ends on the cutting board, I tied them together with a rubber band before adding it into the boiling salt water and leaving it to cook for 3 minutes. I took out the ice, meanwhile grabbing a bowl of water and adding the ice into the bowl of water. Transferring the asparagus after the three minutes of boiling, to sit in the cold water for five minutes before removing it and unto the chopping board, and cutting the rubber band before chopping the asparagus into one inch pieces.

Adding the pasta into the large pot of sales water that I had used to cook the asparagus in, I set it in medium fire, paying close attention to the pasta as the pasta had to be cooked till tender but at the same time, still firm to bite. It was a wonder how Mike is able to do it with such perfection. Stirring it occasionally and gauging the timing around nine minutes before draining the pasta. It was time to make the Basil Aioli, ransacking the kitchen for garlic, salt, pepper and mustard. I took out those of which I had bought in the supermarket, in which consisted the lemon juice, basil and cayenne, throwing all of them in their precise amounts needed into the food processor and running the machine to mix slowly, drizzling the vegetable and olive oil finishing the last touches to the sauce.

The pasta still in the pot, drained of salt water how ever still hot. I poured the Basil Aioli into it, along with salt and pepper, tossing the asparagus and shaved cheese, I mixed it to combine everything together before serving them onto a rectangular plate I found on the shelf. Too absorbed into my cooking, I didn't even hear Brother Yevon coming into the kitchen. As I was about to turn around to reach for the utensils, I thought I've walked into the British flag. Also literally translated into "I just walked into his chest". What an embarrassing moment. I was biting my lip wondering and praying that God would grant me a way to break this awkward silence when he cleared his throat and asked

"Did Puck ask you to take care of me due to my fever? I heard him create such a din this morning even though I was in that half awake state of mine." he chuckled.

"Yes, I came to bring you some food and medicine. I hope you didn't mind me showing myself in and for messing up your kitchen..."

"You call this messing up? Its close to its original state! You really ought to see how the kitchen looks like after I am finish with making the dessert of the day. Anyway. Were you the one who changed my clothes for me?"

I nodded shyly before gasping out,

"I didn't see anything I swear!"

More chuckles erupted from him.

As he thank me with a hug. Brother Yevon has never failed to show how much he loved being close to people. With that my day was filled with mindless jokes and casual talks during lunch and in the afternoon we watched "He's just not that into you" before I demanded him to take a rest as I began to cook up dinner for the both of us. Guess today wasn't that bad. I've learned more things about the always easy going Brother Yevon.

_-Reviews and more Reviews?-_


	14. Hike to Fist

_**(I know that there are people reading my story -points at subscribers and friends- so please, please review. Desperate cries from a desperate author. I mean seriously. This story is way better than Jovem Lestrade College, right? I mean its statistically proven! Anyway. I dedicate this chapter to my friends who review it on the phone or text... And probably the next one to a reviewer... Thank you for reading Day by Day. -Rae)**_

(Matt's POV)

Aw man. I can't stop thinking about that Goddess of mine. Her body so perfect and smooth. Her skin, undeniably the smell of sweet Orange and vanilla. She was divine. And beautifully drop dead gorgeous. And all mine to ravage. Her curves were perfection in every single way and in everywhere that was meant to be full of curves. Sweet Santana-

"Rutherford!" I voiced roared somewhere across the beautiful field. What a minute. What field? And before I knew it. My left side of my head made contact with a blinding painful impact. I shut my eyes tightly closed, and my hands reached to clench my ear in which I couldn't clench somehow... My team mates gathered around me. Hauling me up, and the referee blew the whistle. Oh shoot. I just remembered we were halfway into a football friendly game. And this isn't exactly friendly, having a ball thrown right into someone, hard, not to forget is what I say not friendly. What crazy bastards from god knows where.

"Hudson. Rutherford. I need a word with the both of you." coach muttered when it was during thr time out period. I guess we were really gonna get it. I would have to apologize to Finn for dragging him down later...

"Look. Hudson. What the hell were were you doing out there at the field. Please explain yourself. Are you trying to kill your own teammates? What's with that ball that you threw at Rutherford? And you! Rutherford! Why didn't you pay attention? You could have dodge the ball but you didn't! We can't lose you, boy! You're the center! If we lose you who's gonna protect the quarterback? And you Hudson! The quarterback is so supposed to be protected. You're not supposed to be attacking the center who's protecting you! If you attack the center, who's gonna protect you? Now get yourself out there into the field and no more messing up or extra practices for the both of you. I'm serious. Do not mess this up." with that he sent us out to our death sentence.

So it wasn't the opposing team that was attacking me with powerful blows. It was my own team's captain. In a way it was rather pathetic. Its like we were being beaten by them, in which they weren't breaking much of a sweat. I was about to say my last words to Finn before it ended up with us having extra practices. However when I turned to look at him, I just realized what a horrible state he was in. His eyes have sunk deep, and even with the helmet on, it was obvious that he had not have been having a time of his life the past few days. Trying to recall any details leading to the outcome of him in this state, I realized I couldn't come out with anything. I must have been too hooked up on Santana. We've been acting like rabbits these few nights, in which its called working out at night. End of story. Full stop. she's mine. I say. Mine.

Whatever, it was time to play ball now. Everyone was gathered at our places now. Finn didn't say much during the group gathering, not even reaching half the time limit he shouted "break". And now here we are. Waiting for the moment. To die that is.

"HIKE!" the ball landed in Finn's hands and he turned around. And before we knew it it was in mid air. And then, when it gradually started to drop. And blackness swarmed through my vision.

Upon waking up, I realized that every one of us, the whole team was in a huge bus, and Finn was sitting next to me. It was unusually quiet, however familiar streets came in view. We were in town already and darkness have almost completely overtook the brightness that had once been. What time was it now, I wasn't sure. Finn was looking out of the window, and I've finally seen how he ragged he looked. Even after a shower, in which I did not partake, due to the losing of my conscious after another ball zoomed right into me and from what I heard, being tackled by 5 people from the opposing team, Finn's hair looked uncombed and his chocolate brown eyes were both sunken and cloudy. He looked like crap. Or maybe even worse. Looking at now how his perfect fitting clothes that did not wrap itself on his once perfectly build body, it was obvious that he had lost weight. Just what the hell was wrong with question no doubt would be left unquestioned, as the bus pulled up no sooner then I would have liked. Ciel who looked over at me and smiled

"You alright now over there, Matt? I'm going to be amazed if you actually did not result in getting a concussion after being tackled like that. Did you look at them! Their size is plain monstrous. Anyway Coach Sutcliff wants us to dine with those brats that we were up against with. Here! Freshen yourself up and change into your extra clothes." throwing me my bag along with deodorant and some mints, the group of them were escorted by their server to their table. And within 5 minutes I heard another large group of people entering. I for once am certain it was those bastards.

To my surprise upon entering the largest private booth in the hotel's restaurant, I saw a familiar Mohawk in which I haven't seen in years now, SERVING starters to the the teams with a girl who seemed to have taken interest in the opposing teams captain. What a flirt she is. Back to the guy, I thought to myself hell no, it couldn't be Puck, right? What the hell was the great and noble Puckerman doing here serving starters? He had not gone bankrupt now has he? If he did, Finn wouldn't me here enjoying a meal now, would he? Glancing over at Finn's direction I just realized that he wasn't enjoying this one bit. Main courses filled everyone's table as the coaches were both talking about football. However I was so sure that Coach Sutcliff was only putting on a friendly front. But it didn't matter. Things got from bad to worse when both coaches had to leave just before dessert, and after instructing both captains from the two teams, the tension started to peak sky high.

"You there. The one who's lame name is Cell is it? What kind of retard name is that? Bet both your parents were talking over the phone discussing what to name you!" the mid-fielder of the other team taunted Ciel. And roars of laughter irrupted. Finn was about to stand up when Ciel stopped him.

"Aw. So sweet. The captain being control under the cell phone's little finger. How manly."

As if this was meant to be the outcome. More taunts and insults proceeded to roll out from them. I could see that the team was trying their beat to control themselves. The last straw came when the insult was directed at me. It was like the whole team was waiting for them to finish insulting all of us. We stood up and at the same time they did too. We stormed into the back alley and at the same time preparing ourselves for a unavoidable fight.

_-Screams? Issues? Bring it on-_


	15. 24 People Brawl

(Finn's POV)

Here we are. Outside the hotel, in a back alley, preparing ourselves for a 22 people brawl. I was wondering how the hell we ended up here in the first place. It seemed more of a shoot off to me. The way we all stood. No guns. However our fist were in place though.

"Motherfuckers. Are you gonna waste our time? You were the ones who first initiated the fight and you're not doing anything at all." the quarterback shouted from the other team. I was about to say something when platinum hair flew past and stopped in front of me. Not only that, but another figure stumbled in. Jefferson... And Puck? Were they going to fight alongside with us? Puck was trying to escape from Jefferson's iron grip, which he seemed to be failing rather badly.

"Oh, what have we got here? Hudson the captain of famous national training football team, hiding behind a Girl now? What a laugh! And a midget that is. Look at her! She's puny dammit! Hudson. You're so goddamn manly-..." and even before the captain could finish his sentence, Jefferson had already made a run towards him, jumping and tackling him to the ground, before she started straddling him and wiping the smirk clean off his face. With that a full blown fight ensued. Everyone was throwing punches and even kicks. However this time we had 13 people whole the other group had a mere 11. Matt was on the floor and without thinking, I lunged and slammed myself right into the center who had his feet on Matt's chest. Matt who has yet to recover himself from being tackled earlier this afternoon, was groaning in pain. He shouldn't have participate in this fight.

No sooner then that I felt something solid and rough slammed right into my face. I was forced to kneel on my knees due to the blinding impact when I saw a red brick skidding across the floor, I guess my question was answered. My left eye watered and hot liquid dripped and flowed from the top left side of my head. Not being able to catch much of a breath, I was being caught in a headlock. Suffocating and coughing, a shout came and I was rescued from the iron grip that had me in a headlock. Spluttering on the floor. I found myself looking at Jefferson tackling the center of the opposing team. Upon hearing Ciel snarling in animalistic instinct, he lunged at the quarterback, shoulder-tackling him. While the quarterback slammed his fist at Ciel.

"As for now, cellphone's going down."

I lifted myself up and stumbled my way towards Ciel, however the mid-fielder that was taken down by Jonny grabbed my leg, preventing me from helping Ciel out. Everyone was either fighting or being beaten up, somehow seeing such buff bodies fall like sacks of potatoes were somewhat comical.

"ENOUGH." it only took that for all of us to freeze at the spot. As we turned our heads around, Yevon was standing at the doorway of the back door. After confirming that he had the attention of each and every one of us he continued, "all of you better stop fighting. The cops are already on their way so if you don't want to land yourself in jail for the night, I suggest that all if you just get the hell out of here."

"Motherfucker bastard who the hell are you to tell us what the fucking hell we are supposed to do?" the center of the opposing team shouted while diving in hope to tackle Yevon. Holy Christ. I was about to panic when I saw the center running towards Yevon. But what surprised me was that in just a few seconds, Yevon had the center on the floor before locking both his hands firmly on the back.

"Any more complains?" he questioned. I never knew he could fight like that. The captain demanded the release of god teammate before backing off, and with that Yevon kicked the center before walking over to our side. "Move!" he shouted and reluctantly they went. Jefferson was pointing her middle digit and screaming at the retreating team. Yevon had to pull her hand down in hope that she wouldn't offend anymore people then she already had.

"What have you done to Mason, give her back to me!" Yevon demanded at Jefferson.

"Nothing. I ate her up. So deal with it, or just bug off." with that Jefferson stormed back in through the back door and Yevon was left outside sighing. The whole team slowly dispersed, some unharmed went home, while those with injuries either seek medical attention or self treated. I didn't really wanted much if anyone's help, so stumbling into the nearest cab stand was something I did. And failed. I was about to hit the ground when I felt someone trying to break my fall, I did fall on the ground in the end. But the impact wasn't there. As the person tried to lift me up, I just realized how bloody my head was. Some fresh blood was dripping on the side walk where I fell, not that this wasn't always happening, however people that started screaming was unavoidable. Annoying bitches... I was about to snatch my hand away from whoever that was trying to support me when I saw the face that I've been thinking about all these days.

"Let's get you to the hospital." was all she said. Does she remember me? I wanted to protest, but I was shoved nonetheless into a cab and riding into the nearest hospital.

"Healey, I'm fine really." weakly I told her, but she didn't pay any attention to me. All she cared was that I was properly given medical attention. Whatever scans or things, why did she bother to even care?

The trip to the hospital was not much of a joy ride. My head was throbbing painfully and many a times I had an urge to throw up. Even through we were heading to the nearest hospital, it would take about an hour due to the traffic. I was trying to shake away the pain and migraine when the cab halted again throwing me forward and then backwards. Pure agony. Healey must have noticed my discomfort, as she started to slowly reached out for me and as gently as she could, she pulled me downwards to her lap, making me rest my head on her lap, I wanted so bad to say something. Or even protest about the fact that I would dirty her skirt. But the throbbing pain slowly decreased, and the ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would have ended.

Upon reaching along with countless times of urging her to change her mind about getting me checked in the hospital, I still found myself going through a brain scan after being patched up for my injuries rather neatly, dressed in hospital garments I was wheeled into a ward once everything was done. Healey upon seeing my confused face explained that the doctor insisted that I remained in the hospital for a night to ensure that everything was fine. Suffering from a slight concussion and a few cuts and bruises here and there, Healey with the nurse helped me unto the bed.

"You have a wonderful girlfriend, Mister Hudson. I'll leave you to have plenty of rest and privacy with Miss Michaelis." the nurse retreated out of the room, wheeling the wheelchair away.

"Erm. Thanks for everything and sorry about that."

"What's there to be sorry? Its just a misunderstanding. don't think too much about it. Maybe I should leave... I'm disturbing you and your rest..." she was about to leave when I shot out of bed telling her to wait a little too loud before falling back just as suddenly.

She rushed to my bed side and started shooting questions out, asking me whether or not I'm fine to where I'm hurting.

"I'm fine. But please stay here with me, won't you?" she looked taken aback. But nonetheless quietly nodded. Silence filled the air for about a few minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"So your full name. Its Healey Michaelis?"

"No... Healey is actually just a middle name..."

"So what's your first name?"

"Kayne..."

"K-a-i-n?"

Her laughter filled the air as I spelt it out, double checking that was how her name was spelt. I was a bit confused as Kain was a guy's name but as she spelt it out properly, it sounded beautiful.

"Kayne Healey Michaelis?"

"Yeah?" she smiled a little, painfully it seemed.

"Nothing. Just trying to put then together. It sounds nice."

"Thank you... Your name. Its Finn right?"

"How did you know?" surprised I was and upon seeing my reaction she laughed a bit.

"I helped you with the administration of the hospital stuff just now remember?" happy I was that she remembered. We were talking throughout the night that I didn't realize that I would have fallen asleep. When darkness overtook my senses, I doubt I was even paying much attention as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I found myself alone in the ward. Kayne wasn't sitting in the chair next to the bedside and I started to panic a bit. Hoping that she was around somewhere. The nurse came in to tell me I could already be discharged and that the procedures have been taken care already by a certain Miss Michaelis. And that Miss Michaelis had to rush off to attend to something important, handing me my clothes she excused herself out of the room, allowing me to change. The doctor wanted to see me again for one last final check. He explained about the complications that might result in and that if I experienced any pain and what not, I would need to get myself back here to get a check up.

After re-patching up the wound on my forehead, and tending to the cuts from last night, the doctor and nurses had finally declared that I was a "free" man. The first thing I did upon reaching home was to call up each and every of my teammates. To check if everyone was alright and dandy. Thank god we didn't have training today. Coach declared today a off day due to what he said "well deserved rest".

Never did I ever thought that I would meet her again. Things will go smoothly from now on wouldn't it? Darkness slowly clouded my vision as I clearly remembered my last thoughts were thoughts about Kayne.

-Reviews? Reviews?-

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (MUST READ):

I thank all of you who have waited long enough and supported "Day by Day". I have heard some comments about my style of writing and about some confusion. As this story takes place all after schooling years, catching up with these few characters are necessary, therefore the introduction and beginning has to be written out. Many people have also asked about the storyline/ plot. Frankly speaking, I have yet to introduce the plot into this story yet. These past 15 chapters have been merely just the beginning, many of you must have been asking about why these past 15 chapters have not much of a linkage. I assure you that these 15 chapters are needed to understand the plot and also, see through the perspective of the characters. This story may not be perfect, but I hope that all of you would still support "Day by Day". Also betrayal must be built out slowly, like how friendships start to fail, rising tension and conflicts, these 15 chapters contributes to the start of a soon to be full blown conflict. I will be starting with the plot in chapter 16, from that chapter onwards, flashbacks, memories and many past would be revealed. I hope that things would turn out fine and that everyone is able to understand the story. Thank you very much. I hoped to have cleared all the confusion and questions. I thank you once again for your patience and encouragement.

_All Good Things, Take Time._

_-WallStreet_

RaeCapello


	16. Bits and Pieces

_"Gimme the ballie! Gimme the ballie! I wanna play with the ballie!" I girl barely over the age of 5 was jumping up and down trying to reach for the ball being held above the head of a presumably 10 year old boy to strangers who didn't know him, and smiling smugly he lifted the ball even higher. _

_"No." he answered short and smirked._

_"But why! I wanna play with the ballie!" again she tried, but to no avail. For an 8 year old, he was considered taller then the rest of the people from the same age group therefore he has always been mistaken to be older then he actually is. Hard to say for the little girl though._

_"I'll give you the ball if you promise me something." the boy said after seeing how desperate the girl wanted the ball._

_"Okay!" she squealed._

_"Close your eyes, Masey. And promise that you'll keep quiet."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes, the boy smiled and bent down, his lips reached her forehead and he paused there for a few seconds. Before pulling himself back right up. _

_"Okay..."_

_The girl opened her emerald green eyes and smiled. She grabbed for the ball and ran to the other side of the backyard,_

_"Brother Yevon! Catch ballie!" he couldn't help but smile as he ran towards her. Making a grab for her in his arms while she squealed._

(Mason's POV)

Pain rose up to my right shoulder. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor, looks like I must have fallen out of bed. I heaved myself up on my bed and sat there looking out the window. I didn't want to understand anything. Everything was in a mess. I'm a mess myself. I got off the bed and walked towards the door, planning to get myself a drink, however passing by my younger brother's room, I couldn't help but enter to check on him. I peeked in and saw his covers piled up on the floor, and I smiled while I slowly creaked the door wider before walking towards his bed knowing that he was fast asleep. Picking up his covers to cover him properly, I finally realized how much he had matured over this year, when I looked at his peaceful sleeping self. Dastern was sensible and he needn't need anyone including me to worry and fuss over him, at such a young age of 16 he started to find jobs, and contribute to the family of 3 we shared. No matter how hard I tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't budge. And soon enough I found myself finding for a job. It was just unheard of to be saying "I'm being supported by my younger brother"...

On the other hand there was another family member that constantly needed both Dastern and me to worry about. I stood up from Dastern's bed and exited the room as quietly as I could. I wondered if she was home yet... Finally getting the drink I needed, I heard the front door open. And this time, I wondered if she went out drinking again. It wasn't that I had an issue with it. But over excessive drinking was an issue all by itself.

"Kayne."

"Yes?"

"Were you out drinking?"

"No... I was out..."

"A date?"

"You know I can't..."

I didn't want to touch on this topic again, however I really didn't want to see her like this. Frequently getting drunk. Not only that, but drinking way too much would spoil her body and affect her health. I wanted to give it a shot to talk her out, both in her physical doings and to somehow release her from her pain. But rubbing salt all over seemed to be way cruel but it was worth the many tries in hope to somehow "wake" her up.

"Why? Why can't you?"

"You know I can't, Mason."

"Why Kayne? Tell me."

"I just can't okay?" her voice with a hint of annoyance, pain and anger.

"Why? Is it because of 'Saraus?, huh? Its all about him, no? When are you going to move on? You need to move on, Kayne."

"Don't make this his fault! Do you think I wanted it to be like this? I don't, okay? Do you know what its like now that he's gone? Tayraus and I were happy, okay? And I still love him. And don't you understand? It feels as if I'm the one who's leaving him... You don't understand all of this. Especially right now!" she ran into her room, slamming the door. I glanced at the clock over at the kitchen. It was close to 5 in the morning, why that went well I thought to myself. Pain slowly welled up in my chest.

How could I not know about the feeling of losing someone dear? I've lost someone I once loved. Or presumably that was what it felt like. There were many different kinds of losing. But the pain is inevitable and in different amounts. Losing 'Sauraus was like losing a brother and losing a best friend. I missed him a lot. However if this was how much I missed him, I couldn't imagine how much Kayne misses him. Its been close to two years since he left. How can I blame him for leaving just like that? But at the same time how could I not blame this on him. How could I not blame him for changing my precious cousin...

Kayne used to be happy and always smiling. Quite the opposite of me. She was easy going, somewhat like everyone's sunshine. She was even my own sunshine when everything wasn't going well at all. Everything changed though. When 'Sauraus left. She didn't show any emotion for at least a month and when she did, she cried her eyes out the second month. And the following month, she wouldn't talk or eat much. She dropped out of both school and modeling. Soon she started finding peace in drinking. I didn't stop her at that point of time because I thought it was just indulging and for the time being only, nothing serious. didn't see it coming, but the habit of drink gradually grew. And during that point of time I was being the druggie I was. Taking drugs and everything. Downing different kinds shots and getting into fights. Dastern did his best to make end meets. And when I finally realized what I was doing and how much Dastern had to sacrifice himself for Kayne and I, we moved to out of Miami. Kayne changed for the better in a way when we arrived here. She continued modeling, thankfully she was still wanted in this show business she didn't stop the drinking habits though. I too, got myself a job here. Met Yevon again. No matter how hard I tried to avoid that topic, I find myself failing. And then, everything came crashing when I met one of Noah Puckerman's friend. I prayed hard that she wouldn't get hurt again. I prayed hard that she wouldn't have met him yet and that she would never meet him. I didn't want her to be swallowed in her pain. Its somehow exactly like Deja Vu all over again. I prayed hard. God, help us to pull through.

_-Confusing chapter? Pray tell.-_


	17. Unanswered Questions

(Mike's POV)

No matter how much I tried to wrap myself up with assuring words that Kell had given me, everything starts to fall out. Wasn't it obvious that I was interested in Healey? I told Finn about it. And yet how things have turned out this way makes it even more confusing. I haven't seen her after that day when I saw her with Finn. Whether or not bringing her home that night was the right thing to do, I wasn't sure anymore. Did Finn and Healey know each other before hand? They seemed to share a close relationship, why is that so? Such questions wouldn't stop plaguing my mind. I told myself to give it a rest, it wasn't as if she was mine from the beginning to start with. However the feeling of being betrayed was prominent. Whether or not it was on purpose, I didn't really care anymore. Counting the sit ups that started to do, I felt like I've been played with. Just like that time...

_"Young Master, the Director isn't free at the moment, please don't make this any harder for us."_

_"I need to see him Secretary Lee. To ask him what's all this about" throwing the Seoul Times on his desk. A picture of me in the cover-page. _

_"You need to calm down, Young Master. Its for the good of you. The Director must have a very good reason for this, fret not, I'll call you, when the Director is free.-.." I didn't care anymore. I needed a reason and I needed it now. Pushing through him and storming right into my father's office, I saw red when I saw my own father making out with some lady. _

_How can he do this to mother. To me. Have he ever thought about the consequences? Mother's feelings? My feelings? Young, he's exactly the same as our father. Always hurting others, but it doesn't matter for now. I needed to confront him about the article I saw this morning. He looked up from the blonde and as he got off her, he took his wallet and paid the lady, asking her to leave us before walking to his desk._

_"Jung, haven't I ever taught you how to knock?" he chuckled and sighed. "So what can j do for my son today?" he smiled at me._

_"Father what's this about me most likely getting engaged to someone I barely even know!"_

_"Jung, when, Seung Hee and you get engaged, you got all the time to know each other." Impossible. How can he treat engagement so lightly? Was that why my parents marriage failed? Because they had no choice but to get married? Screw this. I was only 17, I have no intention to get married. Adding on I only came back for Summer Break for a visit._

_"Father, I'm not getting married. Or engaged. If you want you can get Oppa to replace me."_

_"Do you want your grandfathers business to go down just like that? You know clearly well that your brother, Jung Young, is nothing but a hopeless lad. Getting him to take over this company, he would bring it down within days!"_

_"You can't put it this way, since he takes after out father, the Director of this company after all. Who knows, he might actually do grandfather proud." I spat those words out and feeling hurt at the same time. "You're just using me aren't you, father?" he looked over at me. Undeniable anger was prominent._

_"And so, what if I am? Why can't you be like your brother? Jung Young knows how to appreciate. At least he doesn't go all the way to the other side of the globe to study. He may be hopeless, but at least he doesn't make stupid pacts to be best friends forever. Why can't you just let me plan it all out for you, sit back and enjoy your life, before you come back here, crying your eyes out because you screwed up?"_

_"Don't say that. If I was like him, what difference would it make between you, oppa and me? Won't we all be the same? What difference would it make? At least I got something that oppa and you never have. That is friendship. I'm not going to remain here any longer to continue being used by you." I turned around and made my way out. More pain erupted._

_"Chang Hyung Junq Mike, if you walk out now. I'll have no choice but to never consider you my son ever again." facing the wide glass window, he didn't even bother to turn around, I bit my lip hard. And all I could think of, was the fact that my very existence was to be used._

_"Have a good day, Director." I walked out and the doors closed behind me. _

The last memory of my father was hazy, something I would never want to remember. Already accomplishing half a thousand over sit ups, my back ached as I laid back down onto the floor. Sweating even though the room was air conditioned and blasting full on. I was beginning to drift off to sleep when my phone rang throughout the dance studio. Blindly I felt every where with my eyes closed in search to find my phone. The caller I.D. read Puck, and begrudgingly I answered.

"What do you want from me?"

"Woo... Someone's rather cranky today..."

"No. Seriously what do you want from me?"

"Just wanna check things out with you. Did Finn get hooked recently? Because I just saw him walking alongside someone looking quite familiar and I was wondering if you knew her or something.."

"I don't know..." I said, which was half the truth. What are the chances of it being Healey? I was figuring it to be quite high, since Puck did say the girl looked familiar. Just like how Healey seemed to look familiar when I first saw her. Wait a minute... Sh

He didn't mention gender...

"Its a guy or a girl?" I asked stupidly.

"What were you expecting? Finn going gay? Of course its a girl... I'd say that if Finn wanted a guy he could always take me."

"You're in love with Brittany." I simply stated the fact and silence ensued. I was beginning to worry when I heard a mutter that sounded like "but she likes you."

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"But I might be bisexual! You never know!" he laughed nervously.

"Okay..." I answered and before I knew it the call ended soon enough and my eyelids couldn't help but to start to droop as I fell asleep, dreamless I prayed.

_(Sorry, this might be put on hiatus if I don't get at least 5 reviews... I don't wanna waste this story line, so I might use this plot for another story?... Sigh. Life sucks. Hope that prom went well for everyone. I'm down sick. T.T)_

_-Please Review... I'm only asking for 5?-_


	18. Still holding On

_I need to get this off my chest. Its infuriating how things ended up like this. Oh My God. Yuki Mitsuhashi should have gone on to the semi-finals for the taekwondo match! He was striving so hard to gain that stupid ONE point even though he fell down so many times! Painfully no less! Its okay, I'm still a supporter and fan of yours! And I know a lot of you, or maybe a small amount of you guys want to know more about Kayne who just appears out of nowhere at times and what is really going on with her and her hysterical personalty, this chapter was somehow hard to write, but I finally managed to cough it out... I guess I can't really force people to review now can I? So I guess I'll take things one at a time._

_(Haha! I know! I'm pathetic. But at least I got one review and I'm happy! Haha! Thank you so much Mano! You made my day! Haha! This chapter is for you. Haha.)_

_For Mano and my friends out there._

(Kayne's POV)

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, for now, knowing that it would start over again later. My eyes were puffy and swollen, and I didn't dare to look myself in the mirror. I bet I looked quite horrible, hating this side of me. My legs were pulled toward my chest and my hands in my hair. New tears started to fall down my face, glancing at the photo frame on my dresser didn't do much to ease my pain. In fact, it heightened it. And soon enough my mantra's of "whys" filled my room as I continued to cry in despair. Soft knocks interrupted the wall I built around myself in my head. Just what was I doing. Making people worry. Making use of others. Especially Finn. I didn't want to. But I couldn't help myself. Even though we just met, everything just seems so wrong as to my actions. Making use of him. More tears began to fall and I felt someone's arms wrapping me into an embrace, and the tighter I wrapped myself together. Blond hair caught my attention even though my head hung low. Cropped like how it has never changed in length, and soft whispers made me melt into his embrace and cry into his chest. And blackness overwhelmed me.

"She can't go on like this anymore. I will not hear about it..."

"She needs time. Give her some time."

"She has close to two years to pick up herself, Dastern and I have given her more then enough time and we had enough."

"Isn't there something you can do Brother Sam?"

"Can do? Sam, you of all people should be able to figure something out, I mean you studied psychology for years and I'm sure you understand her pain, do something! I didn't call you here to be a sitting duck!"

"Its not that easy... Even I haven't got over it."

Silence filled the entire house, as if all three knew I was awake. I curled myself up and covered my ears, for fear that the conversation would start again. Tears wouldn't stop flowing as I had just heard how much of a burden I was for everyone else.

"Sorry Sam. You know that all of us are still struggling. But its time we gotta move on... Its time we left the past as it is. I know its been hard on all if us. But it-..."

"You're right... I'll try to have therapy sessions with Kayne to help her. And maybe then she'll be able to forget him and move on..."

With that, my throat tighten considerably and I couldn't help as I heard a ear piercing scream escaping from somewhere that I couldn't control, much less knew that I was making that horrible noise. All I knew at that moment was that I couldn't stop screaming, it was as if my sole purpose of life depended on it. At that very moment I've decided to have things my way. Many decisions were made as I tortured my family with the scream that rang like a siren, I knew that whatever I did now was still going to torture everyone, so why not get the best out of it? There wasn't any way out anymore. As Sam tried to calm new down, Dastern and Masen were searching for what I presumed to be my medication, too bad... I threw them out.

"Sorry... We don't want to do this..." Dastern said as he sadly looked at me before he cut off my air supply by covering my mouth with a rag that was sprayed with some chemical that made my vision swim, and no matter how much I tried to claw for something, "sorries" was all I ever heard before blackness that were starting to creep at the edges of my vision took over.

_"Kayne, you gotta wake up now, sweetheart."_

_"Five more minutes" _

_I felt a smile creep onto my face as I felt his hands tighten around my waist and his lips settling for butterfly kisses on my neck. This was practically heaven for me... _

_"Tayraus. Stop it..." I giggled while my eyes still remained closed. _

_"Pas... Not until I get you to wake up. Sweetheart do you really want to spend our anniversary in Aspen like this? In bed?"_

_"I wouldn't mind. I'm happy like this._

_"I can't stand you, sweetheart..."_

_"You can always sit. I didn't ask you to stand."_

_"You're hopeless." with that I heard the bed sheets rustling and I thought he was going to get up of bed when suddenly I felt warm breath on my back as his hands started to trail downwards._

_"Okay! I'm up!" I said as I jumped out of bed._

_"That was pretty easy..." he smirked. _

_"You're sick in the head." _

_"Isn't that why you love me?"_

_"Sadly. I wonder how on earth did I fall in love with you."_

_"Because... I'm irresistible, oui?"_

_"Egoistical much?..." I smiled. His grey eyes and stupid smile didn't help to make him less irresistible. Sometimes I wonder how can he actually pull off with that face of his, as innocent as he looked, pretty much his ego, which was bigger then anything and his mix cocktail personalty was anything but innocent. Which made it even more contradicting in a way or another. _

_Changing was never the same when one had Tayraus, it seemed more like a chore to keep him at bay. Aspen was beautifully coated with snow as we made our way down to the breakfast buffet, never had I thought that this was much more then I could ever ask for. Skiing was another thing as Tayraus wouldn't stop showing off, I had fallen over billions of times, and he was always there to pull me up, smiling smugly and wickedly._

_"I'm sure you're teasing me. Inside your head..."_

_"Why? Can you read minds, sweetheart?" _

_"I hate you..." I muttered._

_"Je t'aime." was all he said and I immediately looked up and somehow I couldn't put my finger on it... "Do you want to go back to our room? You must he tired out by now..." _

_He started to walk back into the direction of the hotel, without much of a warning, I picked up a handful of snow, crushing them together before aiming them square into his back. It took him a full minute for him to realize that I had just attack him with a snowball._

_"Que c'est!" he said as he turned around with a mad grin on his face._

_"That ain't my fault. You were being all melancholy over god knows wha-"_

_Three snowballs were lunged at my direction, as I failed to dodge them all, I was hit squared in stomach and shoulder._

_"Get back here!" I screamed _

_"Hell no." he said, turning around to make run back to the hotel._

_We were running like little kids, screaming along the way. I was so close to catching up with Tayraus and as I was getting ready to jump and tackle him unto the snow, he suddenly turned around with that smile that I loved the most and caught me in his arms as we both fell down, him unto the snow and me on him. _

_"Vous êtes lourd!" he snickered, wrapping hands around me._

_"I'm not heavy! And how did you know that I was doing to do that?"_

_"Hmm?" he asked, eyes closed and taking a few deep breaths. Turning my head and my chin on his chest, I looked at the face of thean who was holding me. One word to describe how he looked like. And the word was peaceful._

_"How did you know that I was going to attack you?"_

_"Because I have a lioness for a girlfriend." he chuckled, pushing myself up, Tayraus held me down firmer and opened his eyes, "because I know you well enough..."_

Waking up with a start, and looking at the date, I curled myself into a ball. Its been so long since I dreamed of something happy. Its always the day that he left that I was always having nightmares about. In a way was it considered lucky? It hurt more, but at least I was happy for that short amount of time, I keep telling myself that they're not the same, but the undeniable similarities of appearance was overwhelming, it is him... Right?

_-Reviews and Reviews?-_

_(Oh yeah! The Sam I was referring to earlier is none other then Glee's Sam Evans! Haha! He too plays a role here! Hurray for his fans...)_


	19. Cranky Much?

(Puck's POV)

Like I said. Everyone seemed so cranky recently. First, Finn shut me out "private" life when I asked about that chick that he's been hanging out with. Next, Mike was feisty when I called him up to ask about the same girl. And Jefferson, that girl... I admit that I deserved part of her nastiness towards me, but that doesn't mean that I deserved everything that came spewing out of her mouth. All I did was to add some spice on her Tomato Bisque... Maybe it wasn't that little... At the most, half of her Tomato Bisque wasn't tomato but chili. Its not entirely my fault, because the chef wasn't paying much attention to the Bisque that he was making for her... If it wasn't for me, the kitchen would have burned down by now as the Tomato Bisque was already boiling at that point of time, and the chef was taking a leak, I couldn't help myself, and the next moment I know, not only was Jefferson spewing colorful words, chef Jason was waving a pan at me while I tried to run away from them.

Yevon too, he totally ignored or forgotten about my existence for that few hours he used to bake Crème Brûlée, no matter what I asked, he seemed like he hadn't heard me. When I went into the kitchen, he pushed me out without a word. And when I was about to pop a blueberry in my mouth, Yevon practically snatched it away from me. Being a bitch that he was on that day he finally said that those blueberries were going to be used alongside the Crème Brûlée that he was baking. Anyway, it seemed like everyone's being all-so-cranky these days. And I think, I'm slowly becoming cranky as well. I can't help it. Being surrounded by crankiness does not help to stop one from being cranky.

Brittany. Hadn't talk to her for a long. Wonder what she's been up to. Sometimes I wonder what life would be if we could forever live in our teens. It was true that I've always loved her since forever. Also true that I wasn't that man enough to tell her. Whatever. I will tell her one day. Realizing that Brittany changed a lot since high school. Her usual pony tail was now way longer, and instead of tying it into a long tail, she let it flow down, her curls more evident since its longer now. Her bangs grew too, not the curve in kind anymore, the sides reaching down her face and the front just a tad longer. She was taller then before, just a bit. And even though without cheerleading to help her with her body, her curves were even more evident then before. She matured so fast and so beautifully, it was a pain to not being able to touch her like how I used to be able too. Considering her beauty, it was even harder for me. Never a smart kid, and before we knew it, Brittany changed when Quinn fell ill. I guess it was somewhat a wake up call for most of us. Finn however on the other hand got more stubborn.

On the other hand I remembered Santen. Beautiful. Tanned. Full of curves. Bitchy. I guess I knew it was my fault for dating her out of loneliness. I was already in high school. A virgin in dating, and no need to mention. Still am a virgin himself. At least everyone in school have dated once before right? I wasn't exactly Mister Loser. But rusty doesn't mean I was Mister Popular. Finn was Mister Popular and I was just one if those popular kids that hang around with other popular kids. I know that I've said. To always keep my eyes on Brittany. But as I grew more and more desperate. I just pick one of those other Miss Popular. I didn't exactly pick her. I saw her staring at my body once. Being the cheerleader she was, we were bound to meet ever so often, and that's when I thought I liked her. Not love. Just like. And sooner then I knew we were already making out on her couch back at her home. I might actually be lying if I said I enjoyed every moment being with her.

_"Puck. I want the new Gucci clutch!"_

_"Okay, sweetheart..." its always been Puck I want this, Puck I want that. But I guess I could tolerate it, she's my girlfriend for God's sake. Everything was that she called the shots and I followed. She was hot yeah. But it seemed different somehow. I can't believe here I am shopping while Brittany was crying her eyes out somewhere. I had a feeling that she was crying her eyes out... I can't believe that I'm not there for her right now. Quinn was diagnosed with some illness that I haven't heard of before and she moved away, Brittany due to the loss of her best friend had lost an undeniable huge amount of weight. And here I was shopping. _

_If I had the chance to talk to God face to face and ask him one question, I would ask why must all things turn out like this. He must have a reason to turn things out like this. I don't know if I should be sick and tired of hearing that I had to believe in both him and all the prophets and everything. Give me a break. Shop after shop I was pulled in. And all I ever said was "yes sweetie" my actions was a bitch. Betrayal of my heart. I was hurting somehow so much. It was not okay, especially when I knew Brittany was crying somewhere._

_Santana actually realized that I wasn't paying much attention to her. She dropped my hand and turn her back towards me. _

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

_"Don't what's wrong me, Puck." her voice was somehow strained now. Confused I said nothing and stood rooted to the ground._

_"You don't have to do this, Puck. I know you still love her."_

_"Sweetheart... I don't... Don't do this to me..." instinctively I answered. Hoping that I didn't sound insincere. Bitch... I cursed myself inside my head. I was totally giving up my chance to get to Brittany. I repeatedly told her that I loved her even though I knew I didn't mean much of it. I told myself repeatedly that I loved her too, I had to convince myself repeatedly, even though I wasn't sure of my feelings at that current moment. _

And now that I thought back about it. If we really did fall in love with each other. Or for my case. If I really did love him, then why did it end so quickly? Why did it end soon after I tried to talk her out about doubting my love for her. I now know better then before that I was lying to not only her, but myself. At least, she found someone now, right? She should be happy. Because I didn't deserve her. Yes I agree that she was dominating and a bitches at times. But at least she went through all the shit I put her through and all. And I guess I owed it to her to be happy. Sometimes I wonder whether or not, she was happy when we were together. But now, I guess I wouldn't know. I've learned my lesson and never once after that incident did I had a relationship with anyone out of loneliness... Deciding that it was best that I should wait for her.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not writing much lately. Hadn't had the mood to write, this chapter should have been done and up already by last week however I left this chapter undone and skipped all the way to do chapter 20, as its a sad and depressing chapter in a way. That was what I've been feeling anyway. So I guess chapter 20 will be up by the next two days. Sorry for the mood swings. Especially this chapter. It was supposes to be a happy chapter, how it ended up to be a bit gloomy was my fault. And I apologize. Still unsure about my own feelings. I'm pathetic._


	20. Is this Over?

(Sam Evans POV)

I don't want to fall out... Running my hands in my hair, I wondered how my heart seemed to be running away from me and to you. I never thought that I would be as brave as to see you again, told myself that day was a countdown till the day we're not around. Still quite certain that no way you'll be mine.

_"Kayne! Hurry up a bit! We're gonna be late!" I heard a voice that I knew since forever. Turning around I saw Tayraus jumping up and down the hallway. Laughing to myself at how funny those two were. Before even being able to think any further a loud "Cheater!" rang throughout the hallway and less then two minutes a heavy load landed onto my back, followed by the giggles I loved the most. _

_"That's not fair!" Tayraus said as he came to walk next to me. Even with Kayne on my back, still being able to walk was not surprising. Tayraus was trying to tease her senseless, however she snapped back at him which earned her our laughter. Life was never more satisfying with the friends that we had. _

_"Sam you're playing today aren't you?" my best friend Tauraus asked as we headed over to our ride. Masen and Dastern was outside and already inside Tayraus's __Infiniti QX 56. It still amazes me how Tayraus actually got such a monster of a car, powered by a 5.6L V8 with 320HP, a 7 seater that was just enough for the bunch of us Everything one could wish for in terms of equipment including navigation system, leather-trimmed upholstery, xenon HID headlights, a powered lift gate, a park-assist system, rear-view camera and 18-inch chromium aluminium alloy wheels, the fuel economy is good relatively speaking for a size this big this car is, at 13mpg city/18mpg highway. Its every car fans dream car._

_"Hurry up!" Masen shouted out of the window as Kayne got down from my back, running towards her cousins. Life was easy back then. Especially when the girl you love is next to you always smiling, you don't need to have her to be happy, that was what I've been using to comfort myself all the time back then._

"Can I come in?" small knocking could be heard.

"What do you want, Noel?"

"Like I said. I was right, about coming here. We shouldn't have came here."

"You don't understand anything."

"I understand enough to have the right to tell you that what you're doing right links is going to hurt you even more."

"Shut it, Noel."

"Is that what I get for having an emotionally unstable physchology student for a step brother?"

"Can't you just shut it and go away?"

"I'm here to stop you from doing things that will hurt you."

"Who cares if you disagree, you're not me." I snapped back.

"But I do care for you." with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Next to me, sat my notes that were filled with my scribbles and on the top sat my Parker Pen that shined even in the dark, as the moon light shined through my window. The pen brought back some memories of my very own best friend...

_"Wow. You looked beat!"_

_"You will be if you got to run away from crazy fan girls that stalk you. All the time."_

_"Too bad. Kayne wouldn't allow any girl in a radius of 5 meters near the both of us. But somehow in the end of the day, its me that gotta chase all those leeches."_

_I fell silent as I thought about what Tayraus had just said. Somehow wondering if I was one of those "leeches"... I guess he, upon seeing my silence, changed the topic ever so abruptly._

_"See? I told you this would happen! Joining those sports things is the root of all craziness that comes from a woman! But lucky for you... I know a way to keep those girls away from you." he smirked._

_"How?" I questioned, curious to know what kind of brillant idea he had in mind. Before he continued with his answer, he tossed me a pen._

_"This will be able to protect you from ferocious fan girls, its a very powerful weapon!"_

_"This is a pen." I said simply._

_"Its a weapon one is urged to use in times of distress."_

_"This is a PEN."_

_"Ah. But you see. You, not only need a weapon. You need your shield too!"_

_"What shield?"_

_"The shield is as crucial as the weapon. Without either you will not be able to win. You got to go and search the shield yourself."_

_"And what kind of shield is that?"_

_"Law papers. You can use it to sue any girl for stalking you."_

_"Stop screwing with me!" he burst out laughing as I ran my hands into my hair, sighing ever so loudly._

Morning came, too soon for my liking, and as I stretched myself, fist clenced together, the sound of a crumpled note sounded in my ear. Bringing my left fist in view, I opened up my hand and uncrumpled the note single-handedly. Noel's cursive calligraphy writing in his usual red ink could be seen clearly,

"I'm going to head out. Will be back soon. Breakfast has been prepared. Don't forget to warm it up a bit before eating."

Crushing it backand tossing it across the wall, the paper fell straight into the bin. Having done the same thing for over the period of 8 years, its been a habitual thing and not surprising that I didn't miss. Remembering the times how I treated Noel somehow sent a feeling of guilt down my spine. From the moment my dad remarried, the moment I first saw him and his mother, I tried to be as cold to them as dad would allow it. After all who's that woman to replace my very own mother? Noel wasn't very sociable. In fact the opposite of me, he keeps to himself all the time. He tried to join my bunch of friends, but being the childish idiot I was I denied him the opportunity to have friends. Even though he was only two years older then me, he was much more sensible for his age. He didn't hold grudges, didn't lose much temper, and even worried for me when I thought I lost everything. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he really took care of me as best as he could. Like a mother hen. Whatever. I don't get how he manages to sell his photographs for money. And how he got a PhD for Photography. Noel being the freelance photographer he was, has always been on both legs walking around, scouting for "photogenic" things. If it was me, I would have just hopped onto my bike instead of walking around.

Whatever. I didn't want to think about Noel. The past few days haunted me like never before. Kayne's screams resounded through my ears yet again. Broken and as despair as it seems. I blamed myself for not being the one she needed. Never could I replace the hole inside of her. Everything just went horribly wrong, after he up and left. Before he went away. At times when she fought with him, sometimes she cry and feel sad and blue, I can't help myself but be hopeful. I would always hold my breath and bite my lip, for fear that one day she would figure out and we would drift apart. With this I tried distancing myself from you, but to no avail. I failed miserably. Just when I was ready to let her go, that idiot left her. Hanging on a tree like as if its her only lifeline, I just couldn't leave her alone, and without thinking, I reached out for her over again. Unknowingly that I would cause her any further pain. Either way round. I didn't know who to blame this on. Tayraus? I'm sure at least one person blames him, no? The fair share of hardships and good times we have have already vanished. As if the book has closed itself when one of the owners left without much of a goodbye.

Its too late already. Too late to act at the very least. Even though he's gone, he's still my best friend. At the very least. And best friends don't hurt the people that their best friend loves right? Its too late anyway. How I wished I could turn back the time.

_Happy Birthday Sam Bernadi! _

_Sorry fir the delay. I didn't expect this week to be a busy week for me. With outings and meetings, its already been a whole week. Guess it passed by pretty fast. _


	21. Together or Not

(Finn's POV)

I don't know how it happened. But these days I've been going in and out of many shops in the shopping mall down town these days. From TopMan to Ralph Lauren. Changing in and out of the clothing's that she had chosen specifically for me. And then again, I wonder why she's actually here with me. In the flesh that is. It's as if she doesn't have anything to do, I mean I'm not stereotyping models or anything, but shouldn't she be the one going through the female section on the other end and piling them up onto my arms? Or going through boutiques and changing in and out of clothes? I'm not complaining about anything, but I guess she's just different in a way, and that's what makes her so... Unique.

"How is it?" She asked softly from outside the changing room.

"Erm. Coming." I replied, trying to get my tie adjusted right, but somehow or another my fingers were a jumbled mess and it was even more crooked then it was before, I sighed and pulled the tie out and left it hanging over my shoulder before walking out of the changing room, her back was facing me as I cleared my throat not trusting my voice, she turned around, her bronze hair flew back to settle behind her. Her eyes intently studied my eyes and then the clothes that she had picked for me. The silence wasn't awkward. In fact I'd much rather the silence then not even being able to have her here.

"How do I look?" I barely whispered. She didn't answer, her eyes moved back up onto mine. I almost regretted asking her that, and that was when she stepped forward and pulled the velvet blue tie off my shoulder and pulling up my collar, before positioning the tie around my neck. Her graceful and slender fingers easily worked and twisted the tie into perfection before pulling the collar down and placing her hands onto my shoulders before sliding down my chest while her head rested on top and it seemed like she was trying listen to the rhythm of my heart beat.

"I missed you. So much." She mumbled into into my chest before taking in a deep breath. I didn't quite understood what she meant, and neither did I want to ask. Afraid that I would ruin this perfect moment we had between the both of us or that I had misheard her. I didn't know what else I could do, but I was faintly aware about the fact that the other customers in the shop was glancing our way now. I really couldn't be bothered much as I didn't want this moment to end. But the sales lady came up to us to tell us to minimize the public display of affection that we were apparently showing.

She turned her head to look at the sales lady, and the tension around us seem to have heightened. But either way round, she pulled away from me and then handed her card to the sales lady,

"We're getting this set please." She said before going back to browsing through the other tuxedos,

"Wait a minute, Kayne I can afford it, it's fine."

"It's fine. I insist." was all she said without turning back to look at me, her eyes and hands were working on browsing through the other clothes. I wanted to protest even more, but likewise I didn't. And so she ended up paying more then I would have expected and the whole time she kept stealing glances at me and I had no idea why.

"Let's go." was all she said before taking my hand and pulling me out of the shop. Stunned as I was, this couldn't be happening to me right? I mean she was holding _MY _hand. I was overjoyed. Over that actually. And so people started to talk when we were walking downtown. It started to get annoying after awhile. And I had no idea why. Some people actually did a double take to make sure what they saw was true and not just their eyes playing tricks on them. I didn't understand how stupid I could have been to have parked my car all the way at the other side. Before the city was bustling with crowds of people, everything was quiet a couple of hours before as it was still considered early for the City. However it was lunch period now and not to mention our hands were interwined, and the feeling that a papparazzi would jump out of a trash can right now in front of us just to snap a picture of us and tell tall stories the very next day was bugging me to no end. After all, she's well knowned for being a teenage model and being able to sustain her modelling career even till now. As I looked over to her, I noticed a small smile, gently curving the side of her lips upwards. I don't think I've had ever seen her this happy. Or to say at the least, this relaxed. It was as if she didn't have to play the game of charades that she normally trapped herself in. And it made me happy to know that maybe I could have been the reason for her to be this happy. I wouldn't mind doing anything just to make her truly happy. All the things that I would actually do. I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her just yet. But being with her makes me happy. And I hope she feels the same when she's with me. Oh God. Please let it be this way. Couldn't this day get any better.

"Kayne, hold up. I wanted to ask if you were hungry. Since it's lunch, would you like to grab something to eat?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that she would agree to it, because then I might be able to spend more time with her. She glanced over and look at me straight in the eyes and I held my breath in, crossing my fingers together. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure." was all she said before giving me a small smile. _YES!_ This was awesome. She agreed! I felt over the moon. This day couldn't get any better now, can it?

_Author's Note: _

_YES I'm FINALLY BACK. I kinda had a author's block for a very very long time. But then again, I was re-inspired by many author's whom I had spent time to read their works, and I swear that this chapter had been stuck in my phone half done for a very long time. But I've finally completed it. I promise to get this story started up again. And I have to thank Enixam for editing my previous posts. Thanks for reading!_

_Rae C._


End file.
